Vampire Hunter Princess
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: AU. What if Bloom is actually Kaien Cross' daughter? What if she was born different from her family which makes her so rare? She was born half vampire and half human, but how is that rare to others? Bloom's journey begins at her father's academy while searching for the truth, but she gets tangled up when the vampire and hunter society takes interest of her.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom, Tsubaki and others original characters is what I own for the AU story to The Sakurakoji Hime. Hope you'll all enjoy it!**

* * *

Vampire Hunter Princess

* * *

 **Prologue**

Purebloods are known for being leaders of their society.

Based on their blood, which could be deadly to most vampires and their presence as they live upon the planet Earth for thousands of years. Ten thousand years ago, there was over thirty pureblood families, but as a war began against vampires and humans began they were reduced down to seven pureblood families.

Shoto.

Toma.

Hio.

Shriabuki.

Hanadagi.

Sakurakoji.

And lastly the Kuran family, who are known for as the royal family of all vampires.

As for each of the pureblood's families blood, if they were mixed together with two different pureblooded families, they are know for having their children to have dangerous blood once tasted or even just having a whiff of it in the air.

But somehow, one pureblood princess decided to tainted the bloodline of the purebloods when she had a daring affair, and got impregnated with a baby that has blood of a pureblood and a human.

Not just any old human. A vampire hunter.

How did it all began? A pureblood princess falling in love with a vampire hunter? This would be a disgrace to both hunter and vampire society, but here's the story… from it's true beginning…

* * *

 _A sleeping world emerges to new possibilities,  
weakening winter's icy grip,  
and birdsong and bleating lamb  
announce to all the promise  
that in due season  
creation bursts into life.  
And whilst leaves that fell in winter  
lie upon the ground,  
soon to feed the earth,  
in nature's wondrous cycle  
of death and rebirth,  
within the tree is a stirring of new growth._

On the fourth of February, the first day of spring, a child was born during the sunrise. A beautiful baby girl whose cries were heard throughout the manor that belongs to Sora Sakurakoji. The child's cries ceased once held into her mother's arms and resting against her warm chest filled with the child's feedings.

The baby was beautiful.

She was more than beautiful. She was magnificent.

She had tuffs of sandy blonde with a few streaks of light pink on the right side of her hair. Her eyes were big and a beautiful color of a sapphire blue gem.

Swallded into a warm blanket and hearing a repetitive sound of a heartbeat, the small baby slowly open her small eyelids looking big and wide-eyed, like her mother's and grandmother's eyes. The baby only blinked her sapphire blue eyes a couple of times, as she can smell her mother's scent of apples, cinnamon and nutmeg.

Her voice was soft and gently as she sung a lullaby thought by her own mother, who is now the baby's grandmother who passed.

" _You're my little one. You'll always be my baby… Whenever it is you've called my name, I'll come running to you. Whenever you've need me, I'll be there. Because I love you forever. And I like you always. As always I'm here for my baby only."_

The small baby girl gurgled happily as a toothless smile was curled upon her pink lips.

"Oh, what should I call you, little one?" Tsubaki Kuran questioned, while touching her baby's soft skin with her index finger, as the baby giggled before grabbing her mother's finger with her small left hand. "You are one special child, you've even act like that goofball father of yours with that funny smile."

" _You're… You're pregnant with my child?"_

" _Yes…" Tsubaki agreed, while placing his right hand onto her swollen stomach, before he felt the baby moved against the palm of his hand. "And it likes you."_

" _I've tainted your bloodline, Tsubaki, who knows who our child will turn out to be."_

" _I don't care for now." Tsubaki said, before sitting down her rocking chair, as the vampire hunter stood in front of her looking at the pregnant pureblood and her swollen stomach that's carrying his child. "All I want is this baby to be born, healthy and well for both of it's parents. I want you in our child's life. I can't raise our baby alone, when I know that you-know-who could be searching for me and keeping a close eye on my youngest brother and sister."_

" _What about the vampire society, especially mines as well?" He questioned. "It would be quite disturbing news to them, that I have you carrying my baby."_

" _Well, how about… we keep the baby for ourselves. Once it's born, I want you to take me and our child somewhere safe, away from the society to know. I can counter up a spell for the baby to hide it's abilities." Tsubaki suggested._

" _Tsubaki, my home will be safe for the both of you. Now that I'm a retired vampire hunter, I can focus on you and our little one, and even pursuing my job as a Headmaster of Cross Academy."_

" _I really appreciate the help." Tsubaki said, showing a smile, before placing a kiss on top of his head, as the vampire hunter smiled sweetly for her. "Now, since we agreed on for our child's protection plan, we must come up with a name for it. We can't keep calling it, baby, little one or child. It must have a name."_

" _Well, I was thinking for a girl… and I certainly want one, but I'll be happy with a boy-" Suddenly, he was cut off when Tsubaki place her index finger against his lips to make him stop talking._

" _Just tell me, you goofball."_

" _Our child will be born sometime in the spring right?" He questioned, placing his hand onto Tsubaki's stomach as he felt her move. "This name is not Japanese, but I was thinking… Bloom. So, I can call her Bloomie for short."_

" _Bloom? What kind of name is that?" Tsubaki questioned, as she felt the baby kicked inside her. "Somehow, the baby likes it… Could it be a girl?"_

" _Of course it is." He said happily. "The baby loves that name. I hope she'll love me as her Daddy or Papa…" He said, while happy tears started running down his cheeks…_

"Bloom…" Tsubaki said, remembering her birth father giving her name, while the baby girl was inside of her mother's stomach. "That's your name… Your name is Bloom."

Bloom giggled happily before having her small arms, reaching out towards her mother's face. Tsubaki lowered her head as she placed multiple kisses on Bloom's head, while hearing the small baby's giggles.

"I do not like it." Sora simply said, as Tsubaki was surprised when she jumped slightly when she noticed the swarm of bats, before hearing his voice.

"Sora, what do you mean?" Tsubaki questioned, as Bloom babbled in confusion.

"I mean… with this half pureblood and half human child." Sora stated. "Do you realize what could happen if the vampire and hunter society finds out about this? They could take her away and lock you away or maybe have you and her birth father both killed like a Romeo and Juliet romance."

"Sora, I wanted a child to love, not to be used for study." Tsubaki said, while looking at the baby, who was blowing saliva bubbles out of her small mouth as she giggled when it popped in front of her. "Me and Kaien will love her for who she is."

"As a Level B vampire? You realize who is she right?" Sora questioned, before sitting down on the bed next to his dear friend. "She's half vampire and half human. Who knows which side she take. Either her father's side as a human and she even turn against her kind, by being a vampire hunter. Or her mother's side and having a few abilities as a aristocrat vampire."

"Whatever side she's on… vampire or human… I hope she'll be a good child…" Tsubaki said, before placing another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

As day slowly turning into night, Tsubaki place Bloom into her convertible cherry finish crib as she noticed the baby's small wide eyes closing. Once placed onto the soft mattress covered with a soft pink sheet, Tsubaki covered the small baby with a handmade soft blue blanket that was given to her as a gift for the baby. As she waited for Bloom to close her eyes, she can hear soft coos coming from her as she slowly moved her tired limbs.

"You have to get your sleep, my little one." Tsubaki stated, before leaving the crib for only a couple seconds. She can hear Bloom fussing softly as her eyes closed, before she felt her mother's presence returning towards her.

Hearing her mother silently shushing her, Bloom slowly open her sapphire blue eyes to see her looking down upon her, before placing a violet colored bear shaped like soothie pacifier into her small pink mouth.

"You are not even crying, little one…" Tsubaki said, showing her baby a smile, while her fingertips ran through her sandy blonde hair, before lightly touching her daughter's light pink streaks that were somehow blended into her hair. "I can't wait to see what you'll turn out to be as you grow. I hope you're more like me, because I see that you have the beautiful face of a Kuran princess. I want them to see you as a princess, not a common vampire. I hope one day that you'll be able to meet your cousin, Kaname who is your betrothed."

As her fingertips worked like magic against the baby's soft skin, Bloom was able to close her eyes and listen to her mother humming the same lullaby she heard once she taken her first breath into the beautiful world. Once Bloom was softly snoring, Tsubaki smiled sweetly before placing her hands on the railing of the cherry finish crib.

"Tomorrow, you will meet your father for the first time." Tsubaki softly said, watching the rising and falling chest of her small baby daughter. "He'll be so happy to see you, my baby. I can see the look on his face now, when he will be happy to have a little girl like you."

She used her left hand to twist the knob on the musical mobile, as it softly played more lullaby music while the small animals hanging from the it were spinning around in a circular motion.

Once Tsubaki left her daughter's nursery, she knows that her daughter was asleep, having very sweet dreams of her first night.

But she didn't realize that Bloom wasn't safe at moment when her abusive ex-husband Rido Kuran who disappeared into the night a long time ago, even before Bloom was conceived.

* * *

A few hours into the night, Tsubaki had place her first born son named Akihiko Kuran which means 'bright prince' into his bed which his bedroom was next to Bloom's nursery. Tsubaki kissed her son on his forehead, before leaving the room until something strange was off.

Walking into her daughter's nursery, she noticed her daughter asleep on her left side and her bear shaped soothie pacifier was now onto the mattress. She breathe out gently as she slowly cradled the baby into her arms, before walking towards the rocking chair.

"Sorry, my little baby, Mommy has gotten a bit worried about you…" Tsubaki whispered softly against the baby's forehead. "I thought someone was here to see you, but… I guess I was wrong…"

Suddenly, the balcony doors open as gust of wind started flooding the floor surprising both Tsubaki and Baby Bloom. Knowing about the gust of wind, she stood up from the rocking chair abruptly while holding the small baby girl close to her chest.

"Tsubaki, who was that?!" Sora questioned, once he ran inside of Bloom's nursery while holding a sleeping Akihiko in his arms, when he felt the sudden presence when he was in the grand hallway.

He cover his eyes with his left forearm when the gust of wind started covering him and Tsubaki. A swarm of bats came in after the grand entrance, surprising them as the bats disappeared while creating a human like figure. A tall figure appeared in front of them as it had dark brown hair with untamed curls covering his face, but his scary eyes stand out.

Tsubaki and Sora's eyes widened as they noticed the heterochromia irises that he posses when he was born.

"Sora Sakurakoji, it is such a lovely evening to be seeing your presence here." He greeted before noticing Tsubaki holding Bloom close to her protectively. "Hello, dear sister... or should I say, my lover."

"Rido…" Tsubaki said, shockingly.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chappie of Vampire Hunter Princess. I will continue more of this once I finish with The Sakurakoji Hime.**

 **I would love to hear more ideas of how I can I change the story from the original one, since it's an AU story to it about Kaname and Bloom.**

 **The song that Tsubaki was singing to little Bloom was Sandi Patti's** _ **My Little One.**_ **I heard this song before while watching my nap room and I thought it was cute, since this is my second time using this song in a story.**


	2. Rido Kuran

**Rido Kuran**

He stood there.

Standing in front of his sister who was holding the newborn baby protectively in her arms, with a shock look in her widened emerald green eyes that glow during a full moon to show her pureblood beauty.

His heterochromic eyes stare deeply at her emerald ones, as his stood there in silence heavily breathing, showing his marble chest where a few buttons were one.

"My Tsubaki…" Rido said, before Tsubaki slowly back away only a few feet backwards once Rido walked towards her. "Now, now, my dear there's no need for you to be-"

Suddenly, he heard the small cooing noises coming from the pale blue blanket in front of him as he kept his stare at Tsubaki before looking down.

"What is _that_?!" Rido questioned, angrily pointing to the baby swaddled in the blankets in Tsubaki's protective arms. "Is that… my child? He questioned once more, before he used his blood whips to grabbed the baby away from her mother's strong grasp. Somehow, Tsubaki was giving up without a fight as her emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red and her canine vampire teeth gritted while pulling the baby back to her chest.

"No, this is not your child, brother!" Tsubaki replied.

"Dear sister, don't be so difficult now." Rido said, using his blood whips to pull the screaming vampire baby into his grasp away from her mother.

Baby Bloom was now crying uncontrollably as her arms were standing out of the pale blue blanket, while being pulled back and forth from the use of Tsubaki's arms and her nature vine whips and the use of Rido's blood whips.

"Rido, no!" Sora Sakurakoji shouted, as he returned his sword that was handcrafted him and it was named Kurai Hono. Kurai Hono or Dark Flames was Sora's weapon to use as a secondary use for his deadly blue flames from his ancestor Rosalie Sakurakoji.

As he ran towards his blood whips, the dark pureblood heard him and he used one of them to slapped him across the face, earning a large cut to release his blood. He fallen on to his back as he slowly stood back up, before he was too late to hear Tsubaki crying out "NO, MY BABY!" and Rido had Baby Bloom in his arms.

"Ah, see? It was so difficult to hand over the child, Tsubaki." Rido said, holding Bloom in his arm as Tsubaki stood in front of him.

"Give me back my baby! Don't hurt Bloom, you monster!" Tsubaki cried.

"Bloom?" Rido questioned, before looking down at the silent vampire baby with her watery sapphire blue eyes. "What a strange name for a pureblood…" Then he realized something else, he detected a Level B's or aristocrat vampire aura around the baby.

The looks that baby possess from her mother was only her pale skin with such an alluring scent of red berries, pomegranate, and sweet sugar. The sapphire blue eyes reminded him of his late father Sōsuke Kuran, but his were showing such a calming tone, like Juri's and Tsubaki's. Her sandy blonde hair reminded him of someone of whom he met in the past before losing his wife.

His anger was at its boiling point before looking up at Tsubaki with his glowing red eyes. "This is not my child. Her pureblood doesn't run through her veins. I sense this child… was tainted by that vampire hunter who dare separate me from you along with Sakurakoji!" He shouted, before having a sadistic smile on his face and removed the pale blue blanket wrapped around the baby. "Since you've have tainted our pureblood bloodlines and had fun with the foolish vampire hunter, how about I give my so-called niece a gift from her Uncle Rido?"

He licked his lips as Bloom looked at him with her widened sapphire blue eyes.

"No, Rido!" Tsubaki cried, before she was taken down by his blood whips.

As the baby noticed his canine fangs, she gave out a loud startling cry as the windows of Bloom's nursery broken into pieces. The glass started flying around the room, leaving cuts onto Sora, Tsubaki and Rido who were covering themselves from the howling wind until Bloom's loud cry gave out a nature calling. She used her abilities for the first time as her nature vine whips grabbed her from Rido's grip and she was up in the air, between Tsubaki and Rido.

"How can an elite vampire baby like her be so strong?" Rido questioned angrily. He knew that aristocrat vampire were weaker than purebloods if they fought together. But how was Bloom able to escape from a pureblood's grasp and abilities?

Once he shaken the broken window glass from off of his body, he looked to see the nature vine swaddling the baby until he noticed a strange marking on her left leg where her thigh is. A reddish brown birthmark of a small heart with a royal crown on top, represents that Bloom was far more than a Level B vampire on her pale skin.

"She's more than a elite…" Rido said before a sadistic smile showed and curled on his lips.

"You will never have her!" Tsubaki shouted, before using her vine whips to grab Rido and have him against the east side of the nursery wall. Then Bloom stop using her nature abilities as Tsubaki had her arms out for her and she fallen into her arms. "Sora, get me out of here." Tsubaki requested, running towards Sora who had managed to escape Rido's blood whips by using his blue flames.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Sora questioned, getting up off the ground and used his right hand to grab Kurai Hono. "I can't take you, Akihiko and Bloomie to your youngest brother and sister."

"Just take me to him." Tsubaki simply said, before Akihiko walked into the nursery rubbing his emerald green eyes.

"Mommy?" Akihiko questioned, before noticing his father on the east side of the way, trying to break free until Rido noticed him. "Daddy?"

"Son, come help your father." Rido demanded, before Tsubaki grabbed onto Akihiko's left wrist.

"He's not helping you!" Tsubaki said while looking at Rido, before looking down at Akihiko who is now in Sora's arms. "Son, we must go now."

"Go where, Mommy?" Akihiko questioned.

"Don't ask anymore questions, son." Tsubaki said, before running into the Sakurakoji hallway and Sora was following her as he catched up with Tsubaki holding Bloom protectively in her arms. When they made it downstairs towards the front foyer of the mansion, Tsubaki slid onto the bottom of her barefoot heels and turn around to face Sora.

"What's wrong?" Sora questioned. "Why did you stop?"

"I forgot something, it's very important to me and Bloom." Tsubaki said.

"What? This?" Sora questioned, holding up a white hardcover book that was a sizable for a diary or journal in his left hand.

"Oh, thank you-" Tsubaki started to says, until they heard a loud thumping noise coming from upstairs, knowing that Rido was on his way after breaking free from Tsubaki's vines and started shivering.

"Tsubaki, come back here with my soon-to-be lover…" Rido's voice was heard from upstairs as Tsubaki, Sora, Akihiko and Bloom looked up at the shaking chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the front foyer.

Tsubaki and Sora ran outside and towards a black luxury sedan car parked in front of the manor. Akihiko was placed into the backseat and Tsubaki just climbed into the sedan's backseat, still holding a frightened Baby Bloom as she looked down at the sobbing baby.

"Shh… everything will be alright, my baby." Tsubaki whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead, and then look at Akihiko. "Akihiko, when we get there, we're going to be safe and sound."

"Where are we heading, Mommy?" Akihiko questioned.

"Remember Kaien-san?" Tsubaki questioned as Akihiko nodded and Sora started up his black sedan, before driving away from Sakurakoji Manor. "He's going to take care of us for now on, since your baby sister is her father."

"Will Daddy be upset?" Akihiko questioned, after he felt himself shivering.

"Sweetie, we'll be-" Tsubaki said, before she felt the car rumbling until she looked at Sora. "What was that? Where are we heading?" She questioned looking out the window to see that Sora's driving onto a dirt road down the mountain.

"We're taking a short cut." Sora said, before looking back before having his blue eyes on the road. "Don't worry, he'll won't-"

Somehow, they felt a pureblood's presence on top of the luxury sedan as a loud thump was heard and someone was holding onto the roof of the car.

"Guess who?"

Suddenly, they heard Rido's voice as he uses his right hand to break into the windshield to grab Sora's wheel.

"Shit!" Sora sweared, as Rido had his palm gripping onto the steering wheel and he started twisting and turning the wheel.

Sora grabbed Rido's wrist and his hand was scorched with Sora's flames, earning a groan from the dark pureblood.

"Get off my car!" Sora yelled, before swerving onto the dirt road trying to get Rido off the roof. "This car cost more than you, you worthless piece of vampire shit!"

"Sora, I have children back here!" Tsubaki shouted, holding onto Bloom with one arm and Akihiko with the other.

Suddenly, Tsubaki screamed out loud as the right backseat window was smashed into pieces when Rido punched through it. "Tsubaki…" Rido said, hauntingly, before Tsubaki turned her head to see Rido's head from outside, staring at her with his heterochromic eyes. "Give me my son and the girl!"

"Never in a thousand of years, Rido!" Tsubaki rejected him.

"Very well then…" Rido said, before having his hand reaching into the car, and Sora slammed onto his brakes, pushing the dark pureblood off the roof of the car and landing onto the dirt road.

"Cover Akihiko's eyes." Sora said, before slamming onto the accelerator as the car speed up towards the dark pureblood's body and ran him over without looking back.

"Is Daddy gone?" Akihiko questioned, having Tsubaki left hand covering his eyes and his own hands on top of his mother's.

"Yes… I believe so…" Sora replied, before looking back into the back seats, and gave a promising smile to them. "Don't worry…" He said, before looking back onto the dirt road. "He's probably-Aaahh!" Sora started to say, before a bat flew through the windshield and bit down onto his neck with his vampire fangs. Knowing it was Rido fighting back, he taken both hands off the steering wheel as he lost control of his car while pulling off Rido off his neck.

Tsubaki look to see through the windshield that they were heading towards a cliff and then Tsubaki used her motherly instincts to protect her children from harm by holding onto both of them.

Bloom knew that they were going to face death after feeling her mother's feelings by looking at her scared face and so her eyes glowed a cyan blue color, before the car fallen off the cliff...

* * *

 **Well, here's chappie two of Vampire Hunter Princess. Sorry, it taken me awhile, I have been working on my Grand Theft Auto V stories, which I have people that they like, beside Vampire Knight. I been co-writing too, to keep me busy on something else than this.**

 **And so, Bloom has a strange birthmark on her leg, what does that mean? What type of vampire is she after fighting against Rido?**

 **Sōsuke means quick, sound of the wind, or sudden. And he's Bloom's late grandfather and Tsubaki's late father on the Kuran side of the pureblood family.**


	3. Safe Haven

**Safe Haven**

Ex vampire hunter Kaien Cross was at his humble abode, sitting in front the blazing fireplace keeping himself warm by drinking tea and reading a book. As he sipped his tea quietly, he heard knocking at his door when one of his pupils turn towards the corners of his hazel eyes before fully turning his head at the front door.

Unaware of him having guests at such a late hour, he stood up before placing his tea cup down on the saucer and walked towards the front door. While walking towards it, he heard more knocks as they were slow and weak until hearing a familiar woman's voice on the other side.

"Kaien…"

He heard his lover's voice on the other side as his hazel eyes widened through his eyeglasses.

"Tsubaki?" He said before opening the door to see her and Akihiko in her arms. She and the four year old pureblood looked worn out, malnourished and even broken sorrow in their matching emerald green eyes as Kaien noticed the blood stains, tears and rips on their clothing.

He quickly invited them in from the cold storm as he led them towards the couch.

"Tsubaki." He called out her name as the pureblood mother wasn't paying attention. She seemed distracted for some reason that she didn't want to look at the loving gaze of her lover. "Tsubaki, love, look at me." Kaien said, once more while on his knees looking up at Tsubaki's sadden green eyes. "Do you want me to take Akihiko-chan away from you?" He questioned.

Tsubaki's only response was a nod as she loosen her grip from the worn out four year old pureblood who tried to close his eyes. Once place in Kaien's arms, he somehow went to sleep as he can smell an alluring scent of heirloom pumpkin, melting caramel and spice. Akihiko's arms wrapped around Kaien's neck, smelling more of the delicious scent as he wanted to stick his fangs into his neck and taste his delectable blood.

But the four year old pureblood decided to be more careful and polite, since he should probably wait on his mother to arrive with her fresh blood after feeling better.

After covering the small child with warm blankets, Kaien return back to Tsubaki who was crawling weakly onto the white carpet as she was making her way towards the front door the house.

"Bloom… my baby… I must… go find her…" Tsubaki said tiredly, while crawling towards the door. Once her hand was on the door knob, Tsubaki felt Kaien's hand touched her cold fingers as he decided to lift her up in his arms, and taking her back towards the couch.

"No… Kaien… I must go back…" Tsubaki cried, trying to break free as she was weak in his warm arms, smelling his body scent of autumn spice.

"No, my love, you need to sit down for a minute." Kaien said, before he sat Tsubaki down on one couch, before sitting down next to her and pour her a cup of warm tea into a new cup.

Tsubaki's shaking hands reached out towards the warm cup as Kaien place into her cold palms slowly, before the pureblood mother drank it with her emerald green eyes.

"What happened, Tsubaki?" Kaien questioned, before noticing her stomach was flat in front of him.

'Did she had the little one already on the way here? But where is my child? Did he or she died?!' Kaien thought, before watching Tsubaki place her teacup down onto the other saucer as she had her hands in her lap, not looking up at his hazel brown eyes.

Now, Kaien was looking at emotionless lovers eyes as she started mumbling words under her breath that he couldn't hear. Vampires like her can hear, but him he couldn't detect what she was saying. Something has happened to her, and she didn't have the courage to tell his lover. He took a deep breath, before lifting up Tsubaki's chin as her emerald green eyes looked at his hazel ones.

"Tsubaki, listen to me…" Kaien said once more. "What happened? Did something happen? What happened to our little one?"

He removed his fingers from her chin as Tsubaki look at Kaien's hazel brown eyes through his concerned shaped eyeglasses.

"We… We were attacked." Tsubaki managed to say through her tears.

"I'm here, love." Kaien said, before pulling Tsubaki into his embrace as Tsubaki rested her head underneath her chin. "Take you time."

"But… There isn't much time, Kaien…" Tsubaki cried, as more tears ran down her emerald green eyes before closing them. "Rido came back… and he probably has Sora and our baby… my little girl…" She sobbed, having her face against his chest.

Kaien now knows that his lover's ex abusive husband and her eldest brother has probably taken his little girl to use her tainted blood for power or maybe as a slave to obey his every commanded, knowing that his baby was born as a Level B vampire.

He couldn't take this.

He known Tsubaki and her other siblings for a long time, but now he knows exactly what to do. Even though he was an ex vampire hunter at the moment, after Rido Kuran disappeared in the past, he wanted to fight back for revenge for his sobbing pureblood lover in his arms and for his special little daughter that he only known for a short while when Tsubaki was pregnant with her.

"I'm not letting him getting away with this, love…" Kaien whispered in Tsubaki's ear, before letting her go as the pureblood mother look up at him with watery red eyes. The ex vampire hunter stood up from the couch as he went into the dark hallway alone.

"Kaien?" Tsubaki called out softly as she used her pureblood vision to see him going into his bedroom that she shared with her in the past, before ending up pregnant.

The pureblood mother stood up from the couch slowly and walked towards the hallway and into the master bedroom to see Kaien putting on his black vampire hunter's coat and pulling out a long case which contains his vampire hunter sword.

"You stay here and watch over Akihiko-chan." Kaien said, before unlocking the case to reveal his vampire hunter weapon as Tsubaki taken a few steps back once noticing the shiny sword's metal that can easily hurt and kill her by slicing off her head or rammed through her heart. "I'll go out there in the snow, looking for him." He said, before having the sword in his right hand and pushing the sword case back into the closet.

Tsubaki places her hand against his chest to stop from moving as she looked up at his hazel brown eyes through his spectacles. "I can't let fight against him… He's too strong… I can't bare to lose you, Kaien." She said, before placing her hand against his right cheek.

"But he'd touch you… And he probably taken our child away from us… I won't stand it anymore…" Kaien said, before his grip around the sword tightened. "Please, Tsubaki, love… Please mo-"

Suddenly, Tsubaki's emerald green eyes widened as she turn her head and it was pointing towards the dark hallway of the ex-vampire hunter's house. The pureblood mother walked towards the dark hallway, leaving Kaien in the master bedroom confused for a few seconds as he decided to follow his lover who was in the living room area. She stood in front of the door as she was quiet and wide-eyed, before Kaien was next to her on his left hand side.

"Tsubaki, what's the matt-" Kaien started to say before Tsubaki index finger was placed against his lips to make him stop talking, and he and Tsubaki heard knocking at the door.

They were weak knocks, just like when Tsubaki show up with Akihiko in her arms waiting for Kaien to open the door.

"Cross-san… Tsubaki…"

Sora Sakurakoji's voice was heard on the other side the door as Tsubaki ran towards the door in a hurry and opened it. As she finally opened the front door, Sora Sakurakoji was on his knees. He looked weak and tired like Tsubaki and Akihiko, but there was something wrong with him. He couldn't look up at Tsubaki or either Kaien as they were both standing at the front door together looking at the head of the Sakurakoji family.

"Sora?" Tsubaki questioned, before standing on her knees as he noticed that a part of his face was broken and it was showing cracks on his pale and cold facial skin. "Oh no, Sora!" She cried.

He was experiencing death after the fight against Rido Kuran. He knew he couldn't stand up and fight against him even though he was the only person in the family besides his adopted mother Shizuka Hio or the Kuruizaki Hime who had the pureblood ability of his ancestor's blue flames.

"I… not going to… make it…" Sora managed to say, before Kaien and Tsubaki helped him into the house.

After closing the door behind them, Sora tried to walk on his feet, but his own two legs gave out as he yelped out in agony, until both Tsubaki and Kaien heard a small coo sound in front of them.

"Here… she's safe…" Sora said slowly, before revealing that he had Baby Bloom in his arms. She didn't have her pale blue blanket wrapped around her small baby body, just only a long sleeve white nightgown gown, an overnight swaddlers diaper and pale pink socks were covering the baby's body. "She… was hanging… from a tree branch away from Rido… when I found her… Her blanket is with Rido…" He manage to say, before coughing violently as a piece of his face fallen onto the carpet and turn into a glass shard.

"What are we going to do with our little one?" Tsubaki questioned, as Kaien taken in the baby into his arms for the first time. "With our baby being half human and half vampire, Rido's bound to come back since he now has Bloom's blanket."

"Protect… her…" Sora managed to say. "Train her vampire… abilities… before he returns." He slowly pulled out a small bottle necklace which has the essence of his deadly blue flames inside from inside of his black coat. "Inside of this… has a piece of me in the small bottle… give this to her… when she turn into… her… vampire side…"

Suddenly, Sora fallen onto knees as the more he started coughing up violently more blood was coming from out of his mouth while having his hand covering it. Baby Bloom started crying uncontrollably as she smelled it in the air when her mother Tsubaki held Sora up.

"She'll… be magnificent when she… grows…" Sora said quietly that only Tsubaki can hear over Bloom's wailing cries. "Don't… let… Rido or anyone… take her… away…" After saying that, Sora fallen backwards as he landed onto his back until his body started showing more cracks before his body decimated into glass shards and dust, leaving only his clothes onto the carpet floor.

"We'll never forget him, love." Kaien said, now having a quiet baby in his arms. "He save you and Akihiko-chan and even our little one."

"You're right." Tsubaki said, agreeing with her fiancée. "Our top priority is protecting the children from harm…" Then she stood up, and turn around to face Kaien and Baby Bloom. "Isn't our daughter beautiful?" She questioned.

"Sora was correct. She does looks magnificent." Kaien said, while looking down at wide-eyed baby. "Bloomie has my hair color, but what's with the pink streaks in her hair?" He questioned, while looking at them until Bloom grabbed onto his ponytail, making Kaien yelp in surprise of who did Blake managed to grab onto his ponytail. "Bloomie! Why would you hurt Papa?!" He whined as the baby giggled happily.

"You two are definitely going to get along." Tsubaki laughed.

"Of course, I love my little Bloomie already." Kaien said, before placing soft multiple kisses on her forehead as the baby was giggling more while holding onto his chin.

"Mommy?"

Then they heard Akihiko's voice as Kaien and Tsubaki turn around to look for him, since his voice was coming from the hallway. Somehow, they didn't see him, but Tsubaki felt her son's presence entering the living room area and they heard a small squeaky mew from below them.

Kaien and Tsubaki look to see a black cat with glowing red eyes before the eye turned back to emerald green while the cat look up at them.

"Aki- Akihiko?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Aww, a kitty cat!" Kaien squealed, holding Baby Bloom in his arms.

"I'm not a cat, Cross-san!" The cat retorted using Akihiko's voice. "It's me, Akihiko! Daddy put a spell on me!"

"Oh no." Tsubaki said, before picking up her cat like four year old son as she noticed him twitching his nose until he finally sneeze. Akihiko was transformed back as a vampire in his human form, but he was naked in front of everyone. Kaien yelped in surprise while covering his daughter's baby like eyes, as Tsubaki manage to get a hold on his son without making him fallen out of his mother's arms. "What are we going to do about this? First me, my son…" Tsubaki questioned, before looking back at Sora's remains. "Sora… and now my little girl. Our family is doom, Kaien." She said, holding onto her naked son, before Kaien managed to find a blanket and wrapped his stepson with it.

"No vampire or hunter is not going to separate us…" Kaien said while looking at Tsubaki's emerald green eyes. "That's why I'm building the academy where both humans and vampires can co-exist, love. And little Bloomie-chan and Akihiko-chan can both be an example for Cross Academy that we're going to run together."

"If you say so, Kaien…"

* * *

 **I feel bad after killing off Sora Sakurakoji. He played as Bloom's goddaughter in this story. But there will be more of seeing him in the past in future chapters in the story.**

 **If you remember my first story The Sakurakoji Hime, Rido was the one who turned his son into a black cat so I decided to bring it back in this story, knowing that he'll be a cursed kid.**

 **So what will happen in the next chapter now? Shall I continue more of the prologue chapters? Or shall we get started with the story sixteen years later? It's up to you my readers!**


	4. The Kurans

**The Kurans**

It has been a long year since Rido Kuran came to Sakurakoji Manor and attacked his ex-wife/sister Tsubaki and killed Sora Sakurakoji in the process. Tsubaki, Kaien and Akihiko will be missing Lord Sakurakoji since he was a great friend and help when he noticed the family in danger when Rido abused them.

But with Baby Bloom, there was problems with her vampire development. Her human development from her father, the ex vampire hunter we're alright for her age. She was crawling around mostly of the time, but only walked a few feet until she falls onto the floor. Bloom was beginning to say small words like "Daddy" or Mama" or "Yaya", which left a smile on both Tsubaki's and Kaien's faces.

With her vampire development delay, she wasn't able to smell blood when she was just born. And by tasting blood, Bloom finds it disgusting on her taste buds when she shows a weird disgusting face in front of her mother and father. Her fangs never started poking her out of her pink gums, before her baby teeth showed at seven months old. Or either not showing a single ability of what a Level B vampire supposed to have before her first birthday.

The only thing in her vampire development that she was able to have was her mother's beauty and able to detect a familiar presence by scent.

Now with a Level B development delay baby and Rido Kuran still out there watching from the shadows, Tsubaki and Kaien turn to the two pureblood vampires who can trust them with their problems by solving them.

"Akihiko, are you dressed?" Tsubaki questioned as she knocked his son's and daughter's room since it was closed.

Tsubaki waited for a few seconds but there was no response, until she walked into the room after opening the door to see Akihiko in his black cat form covered with his clothes.

"Mommy, can you help me?" He questioned as Tsubaki walked towards him and picked up the black cat, before placing him on his bed.

"My son, what did I teach you?" Tsubaki questioned.

"How to dress myself." He replied, after jumping on to Tsubaki's lap.

Tsubaki giggled a bit before speaking to her son. "No, the secret words."

"Oh, Kuro Neko." He said, before he suddenly turn back into his pureblood/human form as he was naked while sitting down on his mother's lap. "I did it Mommy!" He said happily.

"Yeah, but you must remember that, until me and Auntie Juri can find a way to break the curse." Tsubaki explained, before Akihiko started flinching his face indicating that he was about to sneeze which will cause him to be a black cat once more. The pureblood mother held her index finger underneath his small button nose as Akihiko's sudden urge to sneeze went away. "You must be allergic to dust, my son. But vampires like us don't get ill or have allergies." She explained.

"I know, Mommy." Akihiko said, before climbing off and started picking up his underwear and black shorts. "I can do it, Mommy." He said, before placing on his underwear and black shorts until Tsubaki slowly place on his white button up shirt as the pureblood son started buttoning his shirt by himself.

"Alright, my son. I must go check on your father and your baby sister." Tsubaki said, walking towards the door before holding onto the door knob. "I left his poor self alone to dress Bloom, and he's probably playing with her. Or either Bloom's giving him a hard time."

"Tsubaki, my dear!" Kaien cried as he ran down the hallway, surprising her. He fallen onto his knees as tears started running down his cheeks through his eyeglasses. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry my love!" He cried once more.

"Kaien, calm down…" Tsubaki said, before getting on her knees as she held his face up for him to look at her emerald green eyes. "What happened? Did something happen to Bloom?" She questioned.

"Our little one disappeared!" Kaien said before grabbing his lover's hand and taking him towards the living room area where they saw Bloom's bassinet has fallen onto one side, facing away from the fireplace. "Bloomie was just taking a nap, and I gave her a kiss, telling my little girl that Daddy loves her…" As Kaien continue talking up a storm about how Bloom disappeared, Tsubaki felt Bloom's presence coming from the kitchen before she grabbed Kaien's hand and led him towards Bloom who was standing on her two little feet in front of the open refrigerator. Then the baby closed the refrigerator door as she fallen back to her small bottom while drinking her baby bottle full of Tsubaki's milk. "Bloomie!" He cried, before scooping the baby up in his arms and gave her multiple kisses on her face as she continued drinking from her baby bottle. "Don't you ever leave Papa scared like that again!" He said.

"Deeda!" Bloom babbled loudly.

"Did you hear that?! Tsubaki, our little Bloomie called me Dada!" Kaien said happily, hugging his little daughter in his arms.

"Oh Kaien, she's just only fifteen months old. She's going to call her father that until she's ready to say it right." Tsubaki explained, before following Kaien towards the bedroom and place the fifteen months old on the bed. Bloom slowly stood up, while drinking the rest of her bottle until Kaien dressed the baby in a white lace dress with a ribbon bow around the waist.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Kaien questioned as Tsubaki started brushing Bloom's now fully cherry blossom colored pink hair before placing up two side ponytails.

"Of course we are." Tsubaki agreed, before she grabbed Bloom's glittery pink Mary Jane shoes from the bed. "My younger brother and sister are my only family left along with their son Kaname. And we made an agreement a long time, before Kaname and Akihiko were ever born."

"So, you believe that my little Bloomie will accept Kaname as her betrothed when she reached a certain age?" Kaien questioned, while looking down at Bloom as Tsubaki held up one of her legs while putting the shoes on her.

"The situation with my power hungry brother has become dangerous. I can't allow Rido to have everything. Not our son. Not our daughter. Or not our name as a pureblood vampire. One day, I hope Kaname and Bloom will both work together as a couple to help the vampire and hunter society." Tsubaki explained, before Bloom stood up on the bed with her shoes finally on.

"Yaya! Yaya!" Bloom babbled.

"Do you want me to hold you again?" Tsubaki questioned her daughter. "Sweetheart, I just breastfed you this morning, and we agreed on one feeding."

"Love, this is what she meant." Kaien said, before placing a violet colored soothie pacifier into Bloom's mouth. 'Yaya' was the babbled word for pacifier as Kaien was able to recognize that word so many times. "She just only wanted her little pacifier." He explained.

When they left their home, Tsubaki kept her eyes out on her side of the window making sure that Rido wasn't there to snatch her or her children. The pureblood mother hasn't been outside the house at night as she suffered from being outside in the dark after what happened to her dear friend. She was only concerned for the safety of her two children and also her fiance who is a ex vampire hunter and soon to be the headmaster of Cross Academy.

* * *

As they arrived at the mansion, Tsubaki hasn't been to her youngest brother and sister's mansion after so long since she was being abused by her eldest brother. The mansion still looks the same to her as it kept it's large but gothic look.

"Alright, my son, remember to be nice and…" Tsubaki started to says before grabbing her son's face to turn it towards her. "Look at me. And you better not throw another temper tantrum."

"Yes, Mommy." Akihiko said.

"Ready?" Tsubaki said to Kaien as he held Bloom in his arms.

"I'm ready whenever you are, love. We are doing this, hand in hand." Kaien said, before showing a smile at the last part as Tsubaki rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer… until someone did.

"Tsubaki, Kaien it's been so long." Haruka Kuran, the third child of Manami and Sōsuke Kuran and also the pureblood king greeted the couple, before crouching down to Akihiko who had a big smile on his face. "Akihiko, you have grown my dear nephew." He said, before ruffling his brown hair making his pureblood nephew laughed.

"Father, who is that?" Then another voice was heard as Akihiko's smile disappeared when he noticed a boy was the same height as him with mahogany locks and garnet red who looks exactly like his father. "Akihiko, it's nice to see you again." He said.

"Hello Kaname." Akihiko greeted while narrowing his emerald green eyes at him.

"Please follow me. I'll lead you two to Juri." Haruka said, before Tsubaki and Akihiko started following them as Kaien closed the doors behind before catching up with them.

As Bloom looked around the mysterious new place, she stared at the large portraits that showed the Kuran family and even her mother and her siblings until one of them caught her attention. She stared at the one who had curly mahogany locks and heterochromia red and blue eyes with a sinister smile behind the fake one.

"Why the basement, brother?" Tsubaki questioned.

Bloom whined as her arms wrapped around Kaien's neck and he stopped walking, before rubbing the baby's back gently.

"It's okay, Bloomie, Papa's here to protect you." Kaien whispered, as Tsubaki watched them before they catch up to them.

"We have to be down here, because we're hiding away from the outside world, especially from our brother Rido." He explained, as they climbed down the stairs that leads down to the basement which stayed hidden from the upstairs part of the Kuran mansion. "I didn't know that you had a baby, by Kaien himself."

"Well, I was surprise but ecstatic to know that my Tsubaki was expecting our little flower." Kaien explained, before Haruka open the door and everyone looked to see Juri Kuran, the pureblood queen of the vampire society swaddling a small baby in her arms which left Tsubaki and Kaien surprise.

"Onee-san, it's been so long since I've seen you." Juri said, once she finally looked up and placed the baby inside the bassinet next to her before walking towards Tsubaki and giving her a hug.

"Now, now, Juri. You just had a baby. You need to sit down and relax." Haruka said.

"Haruka, I'm alright, don't worry about me." Juri said, before seeing Bloom in Kaien's arms as her sapphire blue started at her aunt's cinnamon brown ones. "Aw, we left you alone for almost two long years and you had a baby of your very own?" Juri questioned, before poking Bloom's right cheek as a smile curled on her face while having the soothie pacifier in her mouth.

"It was quite a shocker…" Tsubaki said "But we love our little Bloomie child."

"Bloomie?"

"That's her nickname, Juri…" Kaien said, before Juri had waiting arms for him to pass Bloom over towards her. "Her name is Bloom Rosalie Cross."

"Bloom Rosalie. What a beautiful name for such a small baby." Juri said as Bloom looked at Juri's brown eyes before the fifteenth month old baby had some of her aunt's chocolate brown curly hair in her small hands while playing with them. "Is she beautiful, Haruka?"

"She's quite the beautiful of both of her parents…" Haruka said, while looking at the smiling fifteenth month old baby. "She's definitely… got her mother's smile and her father's light color hair feature." He said, as he was unsure what Bloom inherited from both her mother and father.

She looked different from her mother and father with her having cherry blossom pink hair and big blue eyes which looked like she inherited from her grandmother Manami Kuran, and even from her own mother.

"She's does, and even got the shape of her eyes like her mother. Our Yuki has the same from me as well." Juri said.

"Yuki?" Tsubaki questioned.

Once Tsubaki said that, Haruka walked towards the bassinet that held the small baby girl who was covering with a white blanket. He walked back towards Tsubaki and Kaien as he showed his own daughter to them.

"This is our daughter, Yuki." Haruka introduced as the baby slowly opened up her big brown orbs to look at her aunt and uncle who was staring at her beauty.

"Aw, she's adorable like Bloomie-chan." Kaien said.

"She's looks more like her mother, than her father. But I see a calming expression from you, brother." Tsubaki said, lightly stroking Yuki's hair.

"Yes, that is why she's our tender princess…" Haruka said, before Bloom whined softly as the fifteenth month old baby wanted to see her cousin. "Do you want to meet your cousin, Bloom?" He questioned as Juri place Bloom down on her own two feet and the pink haired baby nodded. Haruka lead Tsubaki and Kaien towards the rocking chair as Juri taken Yuki into her own arms, before she sat down while having Bloom next to her.

"Bloomie-chan, this is Yuki. Say hello to your baby cousin." Juri said as Bloom moved closer and Yuki noticed her for the first time. Both of the little ones were silent and then Bloom pointed to Yuki while looking up at both of her parents after removing her soothie pacifier.

"Baby." Bloom managed to say while pointing to Yuki.

"Yes, Bloomie, that's Baby Yuki. That's your cousin." Kaien explained while on his knees in front of Bloom. The pink haired baby had a smile on her face, before placing her pacifier back into her mouth.

As soon as she turn back around to face Yuki, her small left hand grabbed onto Bloom's soothie pacifier and snached it from out of her mouth. The pink haired baby's eyes widened before she immediately started wailing. Baby Yuki place the soothie pacifier into her small mouth before Bloom fallen onto her bottom, covering her sapphire blue eyes with her own hands.

"No, Yuki, that pacifier is not for your mouth." Juri said while Baby Yuki had a hard time putting the pacifier's nipple into her own mouth as it was too big for her small mouth. Once Yuki suck on it for a short minute, it fallen out of her mouth and landed on the white carpet next to the sobbing pink haired toddler.

"Yaya!" Bloom said before picking the pacifier up and placing back into her mouth.

"Are you happy now, Bloomie?" Juri questioned before Bloom looked up at her aunt and nodded her head.

"Sister, Kaien, there is something that has caught my attention." Haruka started to say, before Tsubaki and Kaien looked at the vampire king. "Why does she need a pacifier? Is Bloom supposed to be teething now?" He questioned.

"Brother, sister, we have a lot of explaining to do." Tsubaki said.

As minutes of being in the basement of the Kuran Manor turned into an hour, Tsubaki and Kaien explained about Bloom's current condition to the vampire king and queen as they were shocked about what is happening to Bloom now.

"Oh poor Baby Bloom…" Juri said disappointed while looking at Bloom who was crawling around the room, playing hide and seek with Akihiko. "With her being a Level B vampire, I fear that she'll be left out but she won't Tsubaki-onee-san."

"She will be in our hearts, since she's a miracle baby." Haruka said.

"I know, she will… I fear that Bloom is not a vampire, since she can't smell or taste our blood. And I was wondering sister, if there's a way to show her vampire side to us." Tsubaki said.

"Onee-san, the only way is for her to be bitten by a pureblood to be turned into one. I'm afraid my spells can't do anything to turn her, unless I make a sacrifice." Juri explained.

"Can you still do it though?" Tsubaki questioned. "I can't bite my own child, that's cannibalism to me."

"You don't understand. If I turn her into a vampire with my spells, I sacrifice my own life and I don't want to do that. I want to see Yuki and Kaname grow up as I can." Juri explained.

"But there is one thing that classify her more as a Level B vampire and having vampire hunter genes." Kaien explained.

"What do you mean? Sister, what is this vampire hunter talking about?" Haruka questioned.

"She… has the birthmark of the Kuran royalty crown symbol on her left leg where her thigh is." Tsubaki explained.

"We believe that Bloom could be like the late Manani Kuran, as in yours and Tsubaki's mother. Is that true?" Kaien questioned, while fixing his eyeglasses.

"Why yes… mother did have that birthmark, but father says it wasn't a big deal." Haruka explained.

"Are you saying Bloomie-chan is more than a Level B? More like a pureblood?" Juri questioned.

"Yes, we believe so." Tsubaki said.

Bloom started crawling towards a book that was left on the floor before she sat on her bottom and started opening the book. The pink haired baby saw different flowers as her eyes were dazzled by the way they look and even the beautiful colors. Then she smells Kaname's presence with the scent of walnut and mocha coming closer as he sat down next her, which made the pink haired baby looked up at his garnet red eyes.

"The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" Kaname questioned, before Bloom looked back down at the book.

"Ah dah." Baby Bloom babbled pointing to a white rose.

"That's a polar star white rose." Kaname explained, before Bloom slowly turned the page and it showed a pink rose. The pink haired baby pointed to a cherry blossom branch which caught Kaname's attention. "That's a cherry blossom, but we call it sakura." He explained once more.

"Kura." Bloom managed to say.

"Sa-ku-ra." Kaname sounded the word out to the baby.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Bloom managed to say with pronunciation.

"That's perfect, Bloom." Kaname said, before touching the baby's pink hair making her laugh with a smile on her face which made Kaname smile as well.

"But how is that possible? To have mother's birthmark, it had to pass onto us. We didn't have it on us when we were born and now Bloom has the royal birthmark on her." Haruka explained.

"Are you calling me a liar, brother?" Tsubaki questioned.

"No, sister, but how is it possible? She's a Level B, not our baby sister."

"Mommy, can we go home now? Kaname's not sharing Bloomie." Akihiko questioned after pulling on Tsubaki's winter coat.

"Akihiko, be nice to Kaname." Tsubaki said.

"He's your cousin, son. And he only knows Bloomie for a short while now." Kaien explained.

"No, no, no!" Akihiko disagreed angrily as he stomped his left foot, before he fallen backwards onto the white carpet while rolling on the floor with tears running down his cheeks. "He's not my cousin! He smells different and he's not the same one!" He shouted loudly as Baby Yuki started crying, before Kaien managed to pick up the crying pureblood child who was throwing a temper tantrum and taken him outside the basement to calm down for a while with him.

"Please forgive me brother and sister, he's been so protective of his baby sister recently." Tsubaki apologized.

"No, it's normal, Tsubaki-onee-san. When Kaname was younger he usually wanted to be alone after when I teased him too much." Juri said.

"And what was the other question you were going to ask us, onee-san?" Haruka questioned.

"Well, after when Kaname was born. Remember when we promise that if we have a son or daughter, we decide to do intermarrying once again. So that time has come. I want Kaname to marry Bloom at eighteen." Tsubaki explained. "With this Rido situation, I believe that Kaname can protect Bloom even though she's a different vampire and a two years younger than her own cousin."

Haruka and Juri remember the agreement a long time ago when they had Kaname. When they lost their first real son, they promise that if Tsubaki had a daughter and they reached a certain age, they would be intermarrying and continuing the pureblood's name.

But after having Yuki and not knowing that Bloom was brought into the world last year, it has left them with a problem.

"Uh, sister… there's a problem." Haruka said.

"What is it? Is it with the deal?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid. After when we had Yuki and we never knew about Bloom, we thought it was best for our son and daughter to intermarry." Juri explained.

"What?" Tsubaki said shockingly. "But… we made a deal. You promise me if I have a daughter, Kaname will be betrothed to Bloom. Haruka, Juri, with Rido is out there in the shadows, he can strike at anytime. If something happens to all four of us, Kaname can look after Bloom."

"What about Akihiko?" Haruka questioned. "You expect me to have my daughter betrothed to him when he can't keep his anger down."

"Even though he throws temper tantrums at his age, it's normal and he's a very territorial brother around his baby sister." Tsubaki said with a hint of anger, before she stood up in front of Haruka. "And are you calling my son out of control?"

"He does have some qualities from his birth father but-" Haruka started to say, before Tsubaki's emerald green eyes glowed dangerously red as a nearby white rose plant's roots broken the expensive vase and held Haruka against the wall.

"Haruka, Tsubaki no!" Juri cried.

Then Kaien walked in with a now calmed Akihiko as they looked to see Haruka held up against the wall with Tsubaki's nature abilities before she stand in front of her youngest brother.

"Don't you dare call my son out of control. And especially my baby daughter, she is part of our family and blood. I still love her even though she's part vampire hunter and part vampire." Tsubaki said in front of Haruka before letting him go as the roots returned back to normal, leaving the roses, vase and soil on the white carpet.

"What happened, love?" Kaien questioned walking towards Tsubaki who was now showing tears.

"Let's just say… my sister and brother broken a promise to me." Tsubaki managed to say, before wiping off her tears. "It feels that my presence is not wanted here anymore, especially my son and daughter. I wanted my daughter to be protected by your son, but you care about is the safety of your daughter."

"Tsubaki-onee-san, I want my daughter to smile and have a life that she always wanted. Even though, we've broken a promise and wanted what's best for our son and daughter… It's not your choice."Juri said, before she held Haruka's hand into hers. "It's our choice."

"Well then…" Tsubaki said, before lifting up Baby Bloom from off of Kaname's lap since they were sitting in a chair together, while Kaname's reading a book to the pink haired baby. "I'll take my daughter and son…" She said before Bloom looked at Kaname with her sadden sapphire blue eyes as she started whining and having her arms out for him. Kaname got up from the chair as he followed Tsubaki behind her, since he wanted to have Bloom in his arms and lap again. "And they'll never see their aunt and uncle again."

"No, Aunt Tsubaki, please don't." Kaname said, before Tsubaki turn around to face him and stand on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-chan. I wanted you and Bloom to be together, so you can protect her… but your mother and father has other plans." Tsubaki said, before saying the last part while looking at Haruka and Juri then got back on her feet.

"Tsubaki-onee-san, you don't have to do this." Juri said, walking towards Tsubaki. After when she did a few steps towards her, Tsubaki's eyes glowed dangerously red again to let her know to back off and leave her be.

"I've made my choice…" Tsubaki said, while looking at Haruka and Juri. "Akihiko, Bloom, Kaien say goodbye to them."

Akihiko did a Japanese raspberry to Kaname as soon as Kaien watched Tsubaki walked towards the doors while having his head turned away, before looking back at Haruka and Juri.

"I'm sorry about this." Kaien said.

"Goodbye, Bloomie." Kaname said.

"Kana…" Bloom said while having her arm out towards him, as her other hand had her pacifier in her small palm, before the Cross family left the basement and Kuran Manor.

* * *

 **This is the best I do this chappie!**

 **Well, this is what I planned for them to meet Bloom, but with Tsubaki not agreeing to Kaname and Yuki being betrothed.**

 **That wasn't part of the plan for Tsubaki and what will happen now? Is this the last time that Tsubaki will ever see her brother and sister again? Or will she come back? Will Kaname ever see Bloom again? Will Bloom grow as a human and die as one? Or will there will be another way for Bloom to be a vampire?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**


	5. Strange Nightmares

**Strange Nightmares**

A few days has passed since Tsubaki and Kaien's visit to Kuran Manor did not go and ended very well for both couples. Now, knowing that Kaname will be marrying his infant pureblooded sister, Yuki, Tsubaki was devastated by the news of how her younger brother and sister decided to go along with this idea and betrayed their older sister's promise.

After leaving Kuran Manor, the half human/vampire couple were receiving phone calls from Haruka and Juri in hope that they can apologized about the news and see more of Akihiko and Bloom as they grew up together away from Rido.

But Tsubaki disagrees…

She decides to cut off contact with them, knowing that having Bloom and Kaname intermarrying as cousins was a better option, and Yuki can probably marry Akihiko when she grows up or do whatever she wants to do in her life.

Snowflakes were falling down onto the wintery ground slowly to make a cold blanket for the green grass. Kaien was in the kitchen making him and his pureblood lover a cup of Earl Grey tea. Akihiko was sitting down in front of the warm oven as Kaien decided to bake sugar cookies. His emerald green eyes were staring at the oven's window long enough for Kaien to notice that he wanted cookies at the moment.

"Staring at the oven won't make the cookies bake any faster, my son." Kaien said, while placing the warm tea pot onto the small tray along with the tea cups and sugar cubes.

"I want the cookies now, Cross-san." Akihiko responded, without looking at Kaien or even moving his head.

"Be patient, my dear son." Kaien said, grabbing the tea tray and slowly walked towards his and Tsubaki's bedroom. As he walked into the hallway, he can hear Tsubaki singing a soft lullaby.

" _Haru no saku hana. Natsu hirogaru sora yo. Kokoro no naka ni. Kizamarete kirameku…"_ Tsubaki sang the lullaby to Bloom as the pureblood mother can already see her slowly closing her eyes. " _Asa no furu ame. Mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru hikari wa. Kumo no ue. Yorokobi kanasahimi. Subete idaite aruite iru. Watashi no te to. Kimi no te o. Tsuyoku tsunagu mono. Aki was mizube ni. Fuyu kozue ni hisomu. Sekai no oku no. Kagirinai yasashisa. Yoru ga kuru tabi. Inori o sasageyou. Ashita kuru hi o. Shizuka no mukaeyou…"_

Then she stop singing the lullaby as she felt Kaien's presence from outside of their bedroom door along with the scent of his tears. "Were you listening to me, you dummy?" Tsubaki questioned, before looking up at the door, now seeing Kaien holding the tea tray in his hands and crying tears of happiness at the same time.

"You sounded so beautiful, love." Kaien managed to say while he was sobbing loudly, until he can hear Bloom fussing softly.

Tsubaki started rocking her daughter gently as Kaien manages to calm down before placing the tea tray down on the dresser, and walked towards his lover and daughter's side. He started stroking her daughter's pink hair gently, while shushing quietly until Baby Bloom calmed down and went back to sleep in her mother's arms.

"You're so adorable, Bloomie." Kaien whispered, before placing a kiss on top of her sakura colored hair, earning a soft coo from the one year old baby.

"She's truly adorable." Tsubaki replied softly as her index finger started touching Bloom's cheek.

Then Kaien kisses the side of Tsubaki's face, until the pureblood mother finally looked at Kaien's hazel brown eyes through his eyeglasses. "Just like her mother. Our daughter is going to be just like you, one day."

"I don't think so, Kaien." Tsubaki disagrees until she stood up from the rocking chair and placed her daughter inside of her crib, watching Bloom grabbing onto her violet colored soothie pacifier and placing it into her small pink mouth. "With my brother and sister disagreeing on Kaname marrying Bloom in the future, there's no way that our daughter might not fit in. We're planning on putting both Akihiko and Bloom into the Night Class when they reach the age of 14 or maybe 15, but… I don't think that our children's futures won't be so bright."

"I believe Akihiko and Bloom's future will be bright, my love." Kaiem replied, while placing his hands on Tsubaki's shoulders and place a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "They will be safe inside the the walls and away from the gate. When they get older, we'll let Kami tell us when it's the right time. But for now, let's enjoy our lives as we can, my Tsubaki. We have a four year old pureblood son and a 15 month old half vampire hunter/half vampire baby to look after. And if something happens, I'll be there to protect you and our children no matter what."

Tsubaki look at Kaien throughout his whole statement about their children's lives in the future and now. But she has a funny feeling that one day that she'll mess up and maybe Rido will return to come take Bloom away from them. That what she's fearing the worst.

"I promise you… I'll be the one to be protecting you and our children. I won't let you or children die. If he comes back, I'll be the one to take him out. That was supposed to be my job when Bloom was left alone with Sora, before he died protecting her as his godfather." Kaien explained once more as Tsubaki was looking down at Baby Bloom. All she can hope for is for her and her lover and their two children to have a better future away from Rido Kuran and the vampire society, knowing about their forbidden love and Bloom.

* * *

 _ **5 years later…**_

" _Five long and blissful years have passed for me, Kaien and our two children, Akihiko and Bloom…_ " Tsubaki started to write down in her diary with red ink, while sitting on the softest king sized bed that she and Kaien sleep in together as a married couple. " _It's been a while since I've wrote in this, but I'll explain everything. Bloom turned six years old, a few weeks ago and the next week after her birthday was me and Kaien's wedding third anniversary. So far, Kaien and I are happy rasing only two kids, but we were talking about having more children, since Akihiko's in secondary school and Bloom's in elementary-"_

Then Tsubaki stopped writing in her diary as she can hear the loud cries of her six year old daughter, knowing that young Bloom had a nightmare which was the second night in a row. So, Tsubaki close the front cover of her diary, locking it by saying the magic words in Japanese, before hiding the diary underneath the bed and left to check on her six year old daughter.

As she entered her daughter's room, Kaien was already there while holding Bloom close to him. He was walking around her bedroom as he was trying to calm his daughter down.

"Bloomie-chan, it's okay. Papa's here." Kaien said soothingly, while rubbing his right hand up and down his daughter's back. Then Bloon felt her mother's presence as her sapphire blue eyes were closed, before Tsubaki taken her into her warm arms.

"Mommy." Bloom responded wrapping her arms around Tsubaki's neck.

"Another nightmare, my little flower?" Tsubaki questioned softly and Bloom nodded her against the crook of her mother's neck.

"Mhm. But it's different." Bloom stated, before Tsubaki look at Kaien.

"Explain what happened, Bloomie. Mommy and Papa are here for you." Kaien said, before he and Tsubaki left out of Bloom's bedroom and into the living room as they sat on the couch together with Bloom sitting on her mother's lap.

"There… There was this big and scary house. And I saw something red on the snow. It reminded me of blood when Papa cut his finger by using a knife today." Bloom explained.

"Yeah, Papa made an owie." Tsubaki said slightly laughing, as Kaien held up his index finger to show his bandaged finger. Bloom grabbed onto Kaien's finger with her right hand, leaning towards him and gave it a small kiss on the bandage to make it better.

"Aww, that made me better, Bloomie." Kaien said, before lifting Bloom and placed her onto his lap, both giving each other a hug. "Now, can you tell us what happened in your nightmare.

"Okay… then I saw a boy who appeared to be my age, but a couple of years older and he had a sword in his hands with a determined look on him." Bloom explained more about her nightmare.

"Was he fighting a bad guy?" Tsubaki questioned, lightly stroking her daughter's waist length cherry blossom pink hair.

"Yeah." Bloom agreed as she nodded, before she ended up silent which causes Tsubaki and Kaien to both have a concern look on their faces.

"What's wrong, Bloomie-chan?" Kaien questioned, holding his daughter closer before Bloom slowly looked up at her father's hazel brown eyes. "Did you saw something else?"

"I… I… I saw… I saw him again." Bloom managed to say while she felt frightened about who and what she'd witness in her nightmare.

"Oh, my little flower…" Tsubaki said gently, before removing her from Kaien's arms and now having her into her own. "He's not real. Nightmares don't come true, sweet pea. I promise you that he won't be coming after you, but if he does your father's going to take care of him."

"He can fight the monsters?" Bloom questioned, before looking at Kaien.

"I fought scarier monsters before you were even born, Bloomie-chan. And they're not here anymore, since I became a hero and won your mother's heart." Kaien explained.

"Can I be like you, Papa?" Bloom questioned. "I want to be a hero too."

"Well…" Kaien started to say, before he stood up from the couch along with Tsubaki. "Heroes like six years old girls need their sleep. They can't stay up all night, protecting the world if they don't get enough sleep."

"But Papa." Bloom whined.

"No buts, Bloom Rosalie Cross." Tsubaki said. "You have to get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Alright, but can I get a glass of water?" Bloom questioned.

"Anything for my little princess." Kaien replied, touching his daughter's sakura colored hair with his hand, earning a giggle from the pink haired child.

After Tsubaki places Bloom into her bed, Kaien taken over as he decided to give her multiple kisses and hugs until she confident enough to fall back asleep. While looking away from the two, Tsubaki noticed a drawing on Bloom's desk as she examines it. The drawing shows a face with red and blue eyes and uncontrollably curly brown hair. She was reminded of her eldest brother/abusive ex-husband by looking at Bloom's drawing and after when her six year old daughter explained her nightmare.

When Bloom's eyes were closed and Kaien place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, he and Tsubaki left out of their daughter's room by turning off the lights and leaving Bloom's starry night plug in night light on with the door closed.

* * *

Once they left out of her room, Tsubaki and Kaien were downstairs in the living room, discussing about Bloom's nightmare.

"He was in her nightmare." Tsubaki stated.

"Who?" Kaien questioned.

"My ex-husband, that's who." Tsubaki explained. "This is the second nightmare she had this week."

"How can Bloomie think about him when she doesn't know anything about Rido, love?" Kaien questioned.

"She has Kuran blood. It's running through her veins, but vampire hunter's blood has taken over it." Tsubaki explained, before looking at the hallway that leads to the dining room and the staircase. Then she stood which cause Kaien to do the same thing, as Tsubaki only taken a few steps towards the front foyer of their house. "I have to erase her memories, Kaien. It's the only way, she doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"No, my love." Kaien said, stopping her by having his hand onto her left shoulder. "If you erased her memories, she might not know who is she in the world. It's best to keep her like she is. My Bloomie-chan. Your little flower. Our little girl, Tsubaki."

"Kaien, we don't know the nature of what our daughter going to be when she's in her teen years. All we know is that she's a half pureblood/half vampire hunter and receiving nightmares about Rido, and I'm afraid that he'll be coming for her, like he did with me after when I gave birth to her and losing Sora in the process." Tsubaki explained. "She can't smell or even drink blood which is normal for human and vampire hunter types. But… we don't anything about her powers. She's a Level B vampire/hunter in front of us, but we do know that she's special with that Kuran emblem birthmark on her leg."

"We have an adorable daughter, Tsubaki." Kaien explained. "She's our daughter that we've created together. Of course, she can read _Charlotte's_ _Web_ by herself, and have terrifying nightmares. But she's close to her human side than her vampire side. We don't know what she'll be like in the future, but the time will come when she will be the one asking questions."

"I know, but… when that time comes, I'll be the one hiding secrets from her." Tsubaki stated.

"I have one more question to ask you." Kaien said, before Tsubaki turn around to face her husband. "What happens if she ask about Rido? Will you answer her?"

"No. I won't." Tsubaki disagrees quietly with her arms crossed, without looking at Kaien. "Honey, I know I'm getting overwhelmed about this…" Then Tsubaki hugged her husband tightly, as Kaien gave out a small yelp to his wife's pureblood strength. "I just can't stand the idea of my little flower getting hurt over even worse."

* * *

As snow was falling out of the clouds during the cold spring night, Tsubaki and Kaien were curled up onto the couch together, sharing a warm blanket and a fireplace next to them. They left the living room's TV on as they were watching late night shows, before they both dozed off together. Tsubaki was sleeping normally, until she can feel a pureblood presence coming towards the house as she slowly opened her emerald green eyes, and immediately shaked Kaien.

"Kaien? Kaien, you need to wake up." Tsubaki said, while shaking the nearest shoulder and Kaien removed his blindfold before placing on his eyeglasses to look at her worried wife.

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Kaien questioned.

"Mommy? Cross-san?"

Then the forbidden couple heard the voice of their ten year old pureblooded son, Akihiko as he was standing in front of them on the other side of the coffee table.

"I can feel someone coming closer." Akihiko stated.

"I know, my son." Tsubaki said, before she stood up and Kaien did the same thing as well.

"What is it? You can feeling someone coming closer? Is it-" Kaien started to ask questions, before he can hear a knock on the door which causes him to stop talking and the three in the living room faced the front door. "Love, go upstairs and hide-" He started to say, until Tsubaki stopped him from speaking before the pureblood mother walked towards the front door and turn on the lights.

"I… think I know who it is… But… is it possible?" Tsubaki said, before thinking about who could be behind their front door and has a pureblood presence which she can sense.

When Tsubaki was about to unlock and open the door, Kaien stopped her as he grabbed onto her hand gently, before opening the door himself and having Tsubaki and Akihiko behind him.

Then the three looked to see a boy with long shoulder length mahogany hair, and garnet red eyes and a girl who was about Bloom's age with waist length long brown hair and big cinnamon colored eyes.

"Kaname?" Tsubaki said after noticing her seven year old nephew.

"Tsubaki-oba-san, Akihiko, Kaien-san, it's been so long." Kaname said softly while holding onto the girl's hand. Tsubaki and Kaien smiled sweetly at the two and Akihiko rolled his eyes, after seeing Kaname again which he thought five years ago was the last time he was going to able to see him.

"Please, come in." Kaien said, as he, Tsubaki and Akihiko moved out of their was for Kaname and the mysterious girl to walk into their warm house.

* * *

 **Well, I have finally returned to this story after so long, since I have been posted up more chappies and stories for Grand Theft Auto V!**

 **The lullaby song that Tsubaki was singing to Baby Bloom was from off of the anime** _ **Kobato**_ **and I think I used this song before in a previous Vampire Knight fanfic.**

 **So, what will happen in the next chapter now? We have Kaname and Yuki making their entrance. We have Bloom experiencing nightmares of Rido Kuran. And what will Bloom be like when she gets older? Will she embrace her human/vampire hunter side more than her pureblood side?**


	6. Sisters and Brothers

**Sisters and Brothers**

When the forbidden couple invited Kaname and the confused girl into their home, Tsubaki and Kaien were wondering why is Kaname here without Haruka or Juri. Did he run away from them? Or something happen to them? After sitting down on the couch explaining the whole situation of how he found her, the young girl fallen asleep on the couch in the warm living room, until… Kaname decides to tell the truth about what happened earlier.

Tsubaki's emerald green eyes and Kaien's hazel brown eyes widened as they were shock about what happened to Haruka and Juri Kuran. The king and queen of the vampire society were killed during the attack of their eldest brother, Rido Kuran.

"They're gone?" Tsubaki said as her emerald green eyes were widened in shock, and Kaname nodded. The pureblood mother was trying to hold back her tears, but she finally had the strength to do so with her vampire hunter husband and ten year old pureblooded son beside her.

"Father… killed Juri-oba-san and Haruka-oji-san?" Akihiko questioned, and Kaname nodded once more.

"... And… father wouldn't tell him where were you, Tsubaki-oba-san. He wanted to see you and Bloomie again, but father decided to protect us all away from Rido and even you and Bloomie." Kaname explained, before he felt a familiar presence coming downstairs as Tsubaki look to see Bloom walking into the living room area.

A soft smile appeared on Kaname's face as he knew that it was his Bloomie from five years ago. Still having the same sweet sakura colored hair and big sapphire blue eyes, with milky white skin and the perfect pink lips that stand out with her eyes and smile.

"Mommy, Papa?" Then heard Bloom's soft voice which was quiet a small mouse.

"Bloomie-chan, why are you still up, my princess?" Kaien questioned as Bloom walked towards him, before climbing onto his lap.

"Did you have another nightmare, little flower?" Tsubaki questioned.

"No. I had to go potty. But I saw two people. A man and a woman. They had the same color hair as you, Mommy." Bloom explained. "But…" Then she turned around and she noticed Kaname sitting across from her, before she climbed off of Kaien's lap and walked towards him.

Her big sapphire blue eyes and Kaname's garnet red eyes were locked, until Bloom lifted up her right hand and placing the palm against his cheek. Her blue eyes widened as she remembered who she was to her. She can see through his garnet red eyes that she was a baby and he was a young toddler and they were bonding together by playing and reading a flower book.

"Kana?" Bloom said, as she removed her hand from Kaname's cheek. Based on her own memory of not knowing that Kaname was her cousin, she decided to call him that.

"Yes, it is me, Bloomie." Kaname answered, before a smile curled up on Bloom's face and him.

"Kana-Tomodachi." Bloom said, while hugging him tightly after a five year reunion. Kaname hugged his cousin back as his nose was nuzzling against her pink cherry blossom colored hair, smelling like vanilla and strawberries.

"Who's that?" Bloom questioned after she and Kaname let go.

"That is Yuki, Bloomie-chan." Kaien answered as Bloom moved closer to the sleeping girl.

"Kaname found her in the snow, all alone and lost, shivering in the cold snow." Tsubaki explained, as Bloom places her hand on Yuki's cheek, earning a soft moan from the younger girl. Everyone waited and hope to see if Bloom remembers Yuki when she was just a baby, but they get bad results when the pink haired child's face turn sad once she removed her hand from girl's cheek.

"I can't see anything." Bloom explained. "She doesn't have memories of me, and I don't even remember her too."

"Is Bloomie psychic?" Kaname questioned.

"She's… been like that for a while. Receiving strange dreams and even knowing when someone's coming. Bad or good people." Tsubaki explained, before Bloom walked towards her mother and decided to sit down her lap. "But I love my little sweet pea flower the way she is today."

"Yeah, and she's my baby sissy, Kana-freak!" Akihiko retorted, before Tsubaki pinched and grabbed onto his earlobe, earning a painful cry.

"Behavior, Akihiko Cross." Tsubaki said in a strict manner, showing piercing emerald green eyes at her eldest son of eleven years old, before her green eyes softened and look back at Kaname. "Kaname, we'll do anything to keep you and Yuki safe after what happened."

"Actually, I have the Aido family adopted me. But I want Yuki to be safe here." Kaname stated.

"Kaname, as your aunt…" Tsubaki said, before letting go of Akihiko's ear. "I want to take care of you, after what happened tonight. And I really want you to spend more time with my little flower and Akihiko."

"I don't want to spend time with him. He's weird and smells funny." Akihiko rejected.

"You are heading down the road for a smack bottom, Akihiko. Watch your mouth." Tsubaki said, strictly.

"Sorry, Mommy." Akihiko said hesitated.

"I appreciate the offer, Tsubaki-oba-san." Kaname said, before standing up. "It's best that you and Kaien-san adopted her. I don't want anything to happen to her, after what happened earlier."

"Kana-Tomodachi." Bloom said, before getting off her mother's lap. "Can you come back tomorrow when it's daylight?"

"I'll do my best to come see you." Kaname replied, before smiling at the pink haired child. Then Bloom hugged Kaname once more, before he left the Cross' lovely home until Tsubaki lifted up her daughter and held her onto her left hip.

"Now, it's time for little flowers like you go to sleep." Tsubaki stated.

"But I'm not tired, Mommy." Bloom answered.

"You will be…" Tsubaki said before placing a kiss on the side of Bloom's cheek, as she noticed her daughter's blue eyes slowly closing and falling asleep. "Sweet dreams, sweet pea." She whispered, before taking her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Kaien-san." Akihiko called out for the ex-vampire hunter.

"Yes, my son?" Kaien answered.

"What do we do with her? Is she part of our family now?" Akihiko questioned, before Kaien stood up from the couch and started lifting up Yuki's small body into his arms.

"Yes, she is. And I want you to protect you two sisters when they grow up, because your mother told you the same thing about this when Bloomie was born and Yuki's adopted by us." Kaien explained, before Akihiko's emerald green eyes looked up at the ceiling as he heard his mother who's back into the bedroom, after closing the door.

"What do you hear, Akihiko?" Kaien questioned softly.

"Mommy… She's crying." Akihiko answered as he can hear his mother crying the bedroom and smell the scent of his mother's tears.

* * *

The next morning, Bloom was the first one up in her bedroom as she decided to feed her bunny rabbit, Marshmallow. She went downstairs to the kitchen area and grabbed the small bag of carrot sticks, before running back upstairs towards her bedroom. Then she walked towards her bunny rabbit's cage in her bedroom, before unlocking her cage watching Marshmallow climbed out and hop towards Bloom's lap.

"Hi, Marshmallow…" Bloom greeted as she stated petting her white fur. "I've got some carrots for you, but I'll feed you some rabbit food later."

Bloom grabbed the first baby carrot by using her left hand and placed it in front of the bunny rabbit's face, before hearing Marshmallow crunching and chewing on to the baby carrot. The pink haired child started giggling happily as Marshmallow finished the first baby carrot and started licking onto Bloom's fingers.

Suddenly, Bloom felt a presence coming closer towards her bedroom and she turned to her right to see Yuki, standing underneath the doorway of Bloom's bedroom and wearing one of the pink haired child's nightgowns.

"Good morning, Yuki." Bloom greeted quietly.

"Yu-ki?" The girl pronounce slowly as she was confused by the name at first.

"That's your name. I'm Bloom Rosalie Cross." The pink haired child introduced herself as Yuki walked towards Bloom and sat down next to her.

"Bloom Rosalie Cross?" Yuki said once more.

"Yeah, that's my name." Bloom agreed as she nodded. "And this… is my bunny rabbit, Marshmallow."

Yuki start to back away when she saw the rabbit's eyes. They were piercing red, just like the vampire from last night she saw before Kaname rescued her in time, before her blood was taken.

"Vampire." Yuki only said one word as she felt frightened.

"Vampire? Marshmallow's not a vampire. She's a bunny rabbit. She's soft, cute and cuddly." Bloom explained, as she managed to get Yuki to calm down. "She's my pet bunny, and I love her."

"No vampire?" Yuki questioned once more.

"No, just a cute bunny rabbit." Bloom answered while petting Marshmallow. "Do you want to feed her a baby carrot?" She questioned the chocolate haired girl, as she was looking back at the bunny rabbit and Bloom once more. "She's not gonna bite you. Marshmallow can lick your fingers, but never bite you."

Yuki hesitantly grabbed a baby carrot from the plastic bag, before having her hand out slowly towards the bunny rabbit's mouth as she can hear Marshmallow crunching onto the carrots. When Marshmallow finished her second baby carrot, the bunny rabbit started licking the tips of Yuki's fingers, earning a few giggles from her.

"See, Marshmallow is not going to hurt you, Yuki." Bloom said, and then Yuki held out her hands. "You want to hold her?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I want to hold Marshmallow." Yuki replied.

"Okay." Bloom said, before slowly passing Marshmallow into Yuki's arms. "Be careful, she can slip out of your arms if you're not hold onto her."

Yuki kept a good grip onto the white bunny rabbit, as she started petting it's soft fur on top of Marshmallows' head. "She's soft and cuddly." She responded.

"Yes, she is." Bloom replied, before she felt Tsubaki and Kaien's presence coming towards her bedroom as she looked up to see them at the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Papa, me and Yuki are having fun with Marshmallow." Bloom explained, as Tsubaki and Kaien looked at Bloom and Yuki bonding for the first time in life.

"I can see that, my little flower." Tsubaki responded as she and Kaien walked towards the girls and got down onto their knees. "How are you feeling, Yuki? Can you speak to us now? You were quiet as a mouse, last night."

"Marshmallow's cute." Yuki responded.

"Yes, she is my little Yuki." Kaien replied. "I've got Bloomie to take care of her when she was five years old and Marshmallow can be your pet too."

"What? But Marshmallow my pet, Papa." Bloom said.

"I know, my little princess, but there are few things to adjust around here." Kaien explained. "Last night, Yuki was found in the snow by Kaname-kun."

"Kana-Tomodachi?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes, Kana-Tomodachi, Bloomie-chan." Kaien answered, before continuing. "And she doesn't have a family or a home to go to. So, me and your Mommy have decided that we're going to adopt her. Yuki will be your little sister by one year."

"Really?" Bloom questioned and Kaien nodded.

"Yes, you're a big sister now to Yuki." Kaien replied.

"Yay!" Bloom said happily, before hugging Yuki tightly which made the chocolate haired girl let her arms loose around the bunny rabbit, and Marshmallow started hopping out of Yuki's lap. "Marshmallow, come back!" She said, as the bunny rabbit hopped out of Bloom's bedroom and the pink haired girl started following Marshmallow, which made Yuki laughed and did the same thing by following her new older sister.

"You think that they will get along in the future?" Kaien questioned.

"With Bloom probably as a pureblood with vampire hunter's blood, running through her veins, I'm pretty sure that Bloom would probably protect her if she learns how to wield a weapon, like her handsome father." Tsubaki explained as she answers Kaien's questioned, before she smelled her ex-vampire hunter husband's tears, running down his cheeks.

"You think I'm handsome, love?" Kaien questioned as he sobbed quietly.

"Of course, silly. You're my husband until death do us part." Tsubaki answered while showing her wedding ring, before placing a kiss on her husband's damp cheek.

* * *

 _ **10 more years later…**_

As more years went by, Akihiko, Bloom and Yuki bonded more as siblings together in that warm loving home with Kaien and Tsubaki. Going to school together, playing outside when it's warm or chilly, and even coming home to loving parents. Until a new adopted child came into the lives of the forbidden couple. They decided to adopt Zero Kiryu, one of the remaining survivors from the Kiryu hunters being attacked by a pureblood vampire.

With him knowing who is a vampire or human by scent, Tsubaki had to protect her true identity of her being a hidden pureblood and one of the remaining Kurans and even her birth son and daughter's … but somehow Bloom wasn't detected as a vampire yet. Someday… it will happen to Bloom where she'll least expected.

Today is Bloom's seventeenth birthday on February 4th.

Tsubaki was proud that her daughter is now turning seventeen without having major problems as a half vampire/half vampire hunter. Kaien on the hand, never wanted Bloom to grow up so fast. She was gaining her true beauty from her mother, and even her sweet laughter from her father.

"Bloom?" Tsubaki called out from the other side of Bloom's and Tsubaki and Kaien's six month old twin son and daughter's room. She knocked on the door a couple of times, before speaking once more. "Happy birthday." Then the pureblood mother waited, but she didn't hear daughter's bed creaking or even a small but quiet 'come in, mother'. After opening the door, she walked into her bedroom when she didn't hear or felt Bloom's presence around, except for her sleeping twins. "Bloom Rosalie?" She called out once more, before she noticed her Day Class uniform was still hanging over the full body mirror which wasn't touched or not even a single wrinkle on it. Then Tsubaki started to get worried, before looking at her twins whose names are Hiroyuki and Chika Cross.

Both twins were standing up in their shared crib, having their hands on the railing and small feet on the mattress, while looking at her mother… until Hiroyuki and Chika both pointed towards the open window, that was letting in a cool breeze.

"Bloom!" Tsubaki said shockingly, as she ran out of the bedroom dropping a small wrapped present out of her hands and onto on the floor. "Kaien, Bloom's not in her room!" She shouted while climbing down the stairs and made it towards the living room, looking at Kaien, Yuki and Zero.

"Bloomie's gone?!" Kaien questioned, after dropping his morning rose leaf tea.

"Again?" Zero Kiryu questioned.

"I'll go find her, Headmaster and Tsubaki-san." Yuki said, while standing up and Zero looked away from them. "Come on, Zero!" She said to him, pulling him away from the table and taking him with her.

Once they were outside of the Cross family home, Zero yanked his arm away from the chocolate brown haired girl. "Zero!" Yuki retorted.

"You know that she will turn up soon. She's not really missing or kidnapped, Yuki." Zero explained. "You, Headmaster, and his wife overreacts to everything here… especially those beasts in human form." He said, before walking away. "She'll come back, before you know it. I'll be at the stables with White Lily. Let me know when she's back."

"Bloom-onee-san… where did you go?" Yuki questioned, looking at the forest that surrounded the academy walls.

* * *

 **Well, somehow haven't received not a single review from the last chappie when I posted it up, but I received favorites and followers for the story.**

 **I thought of Kana-Tomodachi of a way that young Bloom calling him that. When Bloom gets older, she'll call him something else besides Kana-Tomodachi.**

 **Hiroyuki mean widespread happiness.**

 **Chika means scattering flowers.**

 **Here's somehow new… Did you know that I somehow used the names Tsubaki, Bloom and Chika when it probably mean flowers?**

 **So, what happened to Bloom? Will she be alright in the next chappie? What else could happen? How should I start the story with the help of the anime? In Sakurakoji Hime, I started with Takuma's birthday in the anime/manga.**


	7. Wind In My Cherry Blossom Hair

**Wind In My Cherry Blossom Hair**

Deep into the woods, outside of Cross Academy school grounds and pass the small town, there was silence of birds chirping and water running through the streams until a sound of clapping horse hooves were replaced.

Bloom Roselie Cross was mounted on her stallion as she traveled through the wooded area, away from her safe haven. Whenever she was alone or when she has early hours ahead of her after waking up with the morning sun, Bloom had the chance to explore the world around her, by leaving Cross Academy grounds on her horse and be free just for once in her life.

"Yah!" Blake exclaimed, holding onto her stallion named Hoshi as he neighed loudly before noticing a uprooted tree, which made his hooves slide against the grassy ground. Then Bloom noticed the fallen tree as Hoshi started moving around it, before an idea came into her head, which made her get Hoshi's attention. "How about we jump it?" She questioned, before earning a accepting neigh from Hoshi. The stallion backed up a few feet before waiting on Bloom's command. "Okay… are you ready, Hoshi?" She questioned, before Hoshi nodded his head. "Let's go!" She said, before Hoshi started galloping in a fast pace until he made a huge jumped over the huge oak tree. Bloon laughed in excitement as her long cherry blossom pink hair flowed along with the wind, before Hoshi made it back down with his hooves, touched the grassy ground.

A few minutes later, Bloom and Hoshi made it out the wooded area and onto her favorite spot, viewing the whole area below her. She climbed off of Hoshi, as she decided to reward her stallion with a Granny Smith apple. "Here, you go, Hoshi." Bloom said after grabbing the apple from her teal blue crossbody purse, before showing it in Hoshi's peruvial vision. He turned to face Bloom and the apple, before he decided to eat out of her hand. "You've done very good, my star." She said, while petting his head before heading towards the edge of the cliff, sitting down on the abandon log that she used to sit down and explore.

Bloom looked over the area above her on the cliff side as she can see Cross Academy, the small town and even a few hidden areas around the woods. The pink haired teen decided to take out her binoculars and decide to explore new areas from where she stands. While looking around, she caught a new place that stayed hidden away from her sapphire blue eyes.

"Huh? What's that?" Bloom said to herself, as Hoshi walked towards the cliff slowly next to the pink haired teen, before he neighed as a response. "Looks like an abandoned old castle… or maybe a mansion." She said, before removing her binoculars and pulled out her journal to reveal the map of the whole area below her. After writing the notes of the day, she pulled out her camera and taken a picture of the abandoned mansion from afar. Then the picture came out and she waved it gently while holding the picture by its corner, before slipping the picture into her teal colored crossbody purse. "We must explore that abandoned place, Hoshi." She stated, while putting her camera away.

Suddenly, Hoshi neighed loudly in fright as he stumble backwards towards the cliff as Blake moved out of the way and ran in front her stallion to stop him.

"Hoshi, I'm right here…" Bloom said, touching Hoshi's face as her sapphire blue eyes stared deeply into the horse's dark ones, calming him down. "Then, you just needed me to calm you down. When we get back, I'll make sure and leave you more apples, alright?"

Then the bushes rustled again as Hoshi look up to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at the pink haired girl and the stallion, making Hoshi neighed loudly in fright. Bloom caught him once more, before looking back the rustling bushes.

"Stay…" Bloom command Hoshi as she slowly walked towards the bushes, before she pulled out a combat knife from out of her crossbody bag which was a gift from her best friend.

Suddenly, a loud punch was heard as someone was launched from out of the bushes, crying out in pain like a scared dog. Bloom turn around to see a naked human who happens to be whimpering like a dog. When she moved closer, the human dog ran back into the bushes, hiding away from Bloom and Hoshi.

Bloom and Hoshi look at each other before the pink haired girl got on her knees. "Hey, come here… human dog… thing. I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to call him out, but he stayed in the bushes. Bloom decided to look through her bag to find something that can lure the human dog to come towards her. But she remembered that she gave all her apples to Hoshi, until she pulled out a bar of milk chocolate and she decided to give it a try.

She unwrapped the bar as Bloom can hear the bushes rustling, knowing that the shy human dog can smell it.

"Come here, boy… I won't bite. And I have chocolate." Bloom said, holding the chocolate as the human dog showed its face and the pink haired girl loved his shoulder length silver and his pointy ears shaped for dogs on top of his head. "Chocolate is yummy. And I love it too as so does my Papa." She said, once more before the human dog started walking on his hands and knees as Bloom look away since he wasn't covering his fronts, but she did noticed his long and silvery tail.

Once the human dog started sniffing the chocolate and even Bloom's scent of cherry blossoms, strawberries and vanilla, he ate the whole chocolate bar with delight before licking the remains off of the melted chocolate of Bloom's hand and resting his head on her lap.

"Aww, you're just the sweetest, aren't you?" Bloom questioned, as she rubbed the long silver hair of the human dog.

He barked a few times as he enjoyed being petted by her, before he stood up on his hands and knees and Bloom hugged him.

"My name is Bloom. Do you have a name?" She questioned him as the human dog look at her sapphire blue eyes, which causes him to be confused. "You don't have a name? What about a home?" She questioned once more, and the human dog whimpers sadly as a no towards the pink haired girl. "Well, since you don't one, how about I name you and give you a home with me?"

The human dog started barking happily as he licked Bloom's face, knowing that he'll have a good and kind hearted owner to love.

"Alright, alright… I'll take care of you…" Bloom started to get up from off the grassy ground, as the human dog look up at her, before she rubbed the top of his head. "And I'll call you… Fang." She said while rubbing his head, and getting the idea of his name when she noticed on the left side of his bottom lip that only had one sharp tooth was sticking out.

* * *

Once Bloom made it back towards the academy, Hoshi made it back to the horse stables next to White Lily as the pink haired girl and Fang walk towards the Cross family home, avoiding Yuki walking around the academy to find her or any lingering day class students.

When she made it inside the Cross family house with Fang, the human dog was sniffing and looking around the new place as Bloom was taking off her caramel brown riding boots and placed them, next to the door.

"Come on, Fang." Bloom commanded as she climbed up the stairs quietly. When they reached to the top of the stairs, Bloom can hear floorboards creak and footsteps were coming their way as she commands Fang to run into one of the bedrooms to hide.

"Bloom? Is that you?" Tsubaki called out, as she can feel her daughter's presence and scent nearby.

"Uh, yes Mother. It's me." Bloom answered, as she watched Fang going into one of the bedroom, which could hers and the Cross twins, or Yuki's or Zero's.

"By the stars, you are safe. Safe!" Tsubaki said, as she walked out of hers and Kaien's bedroom, before she felt Kaien's presence coming up the stairs to join the two upstairs. The pureblooded mother started hugging her daughter as the ex-vampire hunter kissed Bloom's cheeks while he started crying uncontrollably.

"My little Bloomie is safe and sound and in Mommy and Papa's arms again!" Kaien cried, having his hands on Bloom's soft and pale cheeks, before Tsubaki removed herself from her daughter and her ex-vampire hunter husband placed one last kiss on Bloom's nose.

"Papa, stop." Bloom groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm glad to see you so grown and alive as well." Kaien explained, removing himself from his daughter.

"What do you mean "alive"?" Bloom questioned.

"Bloom Rosalie Cross, how many times do we have to tell you to never leave this house." Tsubaki questioned. "Without our permission?" She said as Kaien join in with his pureblooded wife.

"I was just exploring." Bloom answered.

"Again? Outside academy walls?" Kaien questioned once as he started to feel nervous.

"Yes. Isn't that what a vampire hunter student supposed to be doing? Learning about the world around them?" Bloom questioned.

"Well, yes, Bloomie, but you don't know what is out there." Kaien explained.

"I thought being a vampire hunter is when you learn about the world and about the weaknesses of killing rogue vampires." Bloom explained, before hearing a few barks coming from the hallway behind her, knowing that Fang was making noises.

"Hey, give me back my pants, damnit!" Zero shouted in frustration, as a few loud bang shots were heard and Fang ran out of Zero's bedroom whimpering in fright, crying out towards his new owner.

The silver haired vampire hunter darted out of his bedroom wearing only his white button down shirt and black boxers on, as he was holding his Bloody Rose in his right hand and noticed the human dog who's wearing his black slacks cowering behind his adopted pink haired sister.

"No, Zero, don't hurt him." Bloom pleaded while defending Fang as Zero walked towards them, aiming his Bloody Rose gun at the human dog's face.

"What the hell is that anyway? A human being acting like a dog?" Zero questioned.

"A human as a dog?" Tsubaki questioned while looking at Fang who was wearing Zero's black uniform slacks.

"I've made a new friend." Bloom explained, before getting on one of her knees and started rubbing the top of Fang's long silverish hair. "His name is Fang."

"I suggest you get rid of the damn thing. We don't want those damn beast in the night class, using him or whatever the hell the it is as a weapon." Zero explained, before walking back towards his bedroom and closing the door, behind him.

"Aww, he so adorable, Bloomie." Kaien said.

"He is, but what if this is a Level E that can bite you or scratch your eyes out-" Tsubaki said, before Fang suddenly sneeze and wipe his nose off with the back of his left hand. "And the germs. Do you think about the many diseases that this so called part human and part dog could have? We have six month old twins. Did you even think about Hiroyuki and Chika's safety?!"

"This is why we must keep you inside academy walls, Bloom." Kaien stated. "Yuki follows every rule around here and even Zero. Your eldest brother, Akihiko does too as well, since he now left academy walls to be on his own."

"So, what do you want to do? Sit in my room all day?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes!" Kaien and Tsubaki agreed.

"I'm not a baby anymore. And I'm definitely not like Yuki who is carefree all the time. I want to be vampire hunter like you, Papa." Bloom stated.

"We know that, flower… It's just that-" Tsubaki tries to explain, before Kaiem steps in and cuts his pureblooded wife off.

"Bloomie, I know that you've turned 17 now and being here inside academy walls is the safest thing to do. But with you leaving the academy and exploring out on your own is making us feel very worried that something bad could happen to you. So for now, I've made a decision." Kaien explained.

"And that is?" Bloom questioned slowly.

"For now on, just like Yuki and Zero, you are only to go outside of academy walls unless I've sent you on an errand into the town. I will have my son, Zero looking after you and along with Yuki to make sure that you don't do this again."

"But Papa… I love exploring on my own." Bloom said, disappointed.

"It's for the best, Bloom." Kaien stated. "And hand over your journal."

"But Mother…" Bloom tries to pleaded with her mother, but Tsubaki kept her mouth shut and let Kaien handled their daughter's punishment. Kaien had his his left hand out for Bloom to give him the journal that she kept with her while exploring.

So, Bloom decided to comply as she pulled out her journal from put of her teal colored crossbody purse and held it in her hands, before giving it towards Kaien with her sapphire blue eyes closed. Once Kaien had it in his hand, Bloom open her eyes before showing her crying face.

"It's not fair!" Bloom cried, before running towards her bedroom that she shared with the Cross twins. "You let Yuki do whatever she wants and she doesn't get into trouble. She's always going to be your little girl, no matter what." She cried once more, before she walked into her bedroom covering her tear stained face.

Fang look back at Tsubaki and Kaien once more, running towards Bloom's room as he started whining and pawing at her closed door before she open it.

"Sorry, Fang." Bloom said softly, before Fang walked into her owner's bedroom and the pink haired girl closed the door.

"I really hate to see her cry like this." Kaien said, before he started to feel disappointed as a parent to his first born.

"I know, but it's the only way to protect her. I think we should have Kaname look after her, just to be safe. I would ask my son, Akihiko because he loves his sister Bloom so much, but he away on business." Tsubaki suggested.

Kaien look up at his pureblooded wife's emerald green eyes, before placing a kiss on the tip of Tsubaki's nose. "I shall make arrangements for Kaname to visit us in the office." He agreed to make Tsubaki feel much better along with him.

* * *

 **So, Bloom lost her privileges to leave outside of academy walls. What will she do about them? Will she obey them? Or go outside the walls in secret? What will happen in the next chapter now?**

 **Hoshi means star, which Bloom said in English in this chappie.**

 **I've decided to bring back Fang since he got killed in the original story of Sakurakoji Hime, and everyone seems to like him. And even Hoshi, since he was Bloom's horse back in the original story. And the origin about him is that his soul was switched with a human and he's been like that for a long time, until he found Bloom who wouldn't treat him different.**


	8. A Night Like Tonight

**A Night Like Tonight**

"How can they do this to me? On my birthday." Bloom questioned herself, before looking at her day class uniform that was left hanging behind the closed door. "Why should I patrol the whole academy tonight? Mother and Papa could have let me go just for this night only. I mean, Zero and I are passing. While Yukie fails like the flunkie she is." She responded to herself, before she watched Fang walked towards the closed door and started sniffing onto the day class uniform, smelling the scent of peaches, cherry blossoms and even raspberry, knowing Bloom's scent.

Fang's ear twitch as he turned around and look at the window and started barking twice in response, before walking on four and having his right hand against the window.

"I wish I can go out, Fang. But I'm ground-" Bloom started to say, before small rocks hit against the window which cause her to investigate. The pink haired teen look confused for a few seconds, until Fang started growling at the closed window thinking it was a threat. "Calm down, boy." She responded, while rubbing the top of his long silver hair to calm him down, before she finally open the window.

"Hey, Bloomie." A blonde haired day class student with pink streaks greeted, before she started climbing up a nearby tree next to Bloom's bedroom, and jumped inside.

"Chisato, next time try and use the front door. You are welcome into the house." Bloom explained, after closing the window as she noticed that Fang decided to stay hidden in the closet, slowly growling quietly.

"If I do that, your klutzy father will hold me hostage for 10 to 30 minutes-" Chisato started explaining, before loud barks were heard as the blonde haired day class student jumped onto the bed in fright while Bloom was trying to calm down the human dog… until loud banging on east side wall was heard, making Bloom, Chisato and Fang look.

" _If that damn dog of yours doesn't calm the hell down, I will put it out of his misery, Bloom!"_ Zero's anger voice was heard, causing Fang to whine in fright as he hid behind Bloom's legs.

"Don't worry about him, Zero. He saw a squirrel and wanted to chase it out of my room." Bloom lied, before turning back around to Chisato who was slowly sitting down on her bed.

"Like what is that thing? A vampire dog?" Chisato questioned, as Fang started sniffing her hand for her scent.

"I'm not sure, but he likes chocolate. His name is Fang, because he has a fang sticking out of his mouth. See?" Bloom explained, before she sat down on the bed next to her best friend and Fang rested his head on her lap. "But what are you doing here? Patrols doesn't start for another hour." She questioned, while looking at her.

"I'm here to see you. It's your birthday after all. I've tried to call on your phone, but it somehow off."Chisato responded.

"Because my adoring father decided to take it away from me." Bloom answered.

"What?" Chisato questioned in shock.

"For leaving Cross Academy grounds without my parents permission or without telling my naive sister or brother where did I go off to, I'm grounded and I'm forced to work night patrols." Bloom explained, as she started rubbing Fang's silver hair.

"On your own birthday?" Chisato questioned once more.

"Yeah. I was really looking for having the night off, like they promise…" Bloom responded, before she stood up and grabbed her day class uniform. "And now, I must get ready for this job." She explained, before Chisato walked over towards Bloom and place her hand on top of hers.

"Listen to me, even though today is your 17th birthday, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in life. Tonight, me and you will adventure off into town and have our own fun away from this hellhole." Chisato explained, before tossing Bloom's day class uniform onto the bed. "Damn the night class and the disciplinary committee, Bloom. Let's try and have fun." She responded.

"What is in this closet of yours? Even though you've shared it with your twin brother and sister, doesn't mean you don't have to wear dresses all the time." Chisato responded as she looked at Bloom's frilly dresses, before she started throwing them onto the floor, making both the pink haired teen and the human dog catch them one by one.

"Hey! Those are my clothes that I have pick out!" Bloom exclaimed, as she catches them into her grasp.

"Let tell you something, you can't be the sweet little girl anymore and you've turn out to rebellious, Cross. Like seriously, what is this, a fairy shirt? You're too old for that!" Chisato questioned, as she held the white shirt in her left hand.

"Hey, Yuki gave me that shirt, last year. It's from an anime!" Bloom exclaimed.

"And you don't wear that, we definitely have to burn it!" Chisato responded, before pulling out a pair of fuzzy socks. "What the hell is this? I never seen socks this thick before in my life!"

"I wear those at wintertime." Bloom explained.

"Well, guess what, Bloomie, they belong in the trash." Chisato responded, throwing them into the twin's crib before she stop looking through the closet. "You have way too many girly things. You remind me of that stubborn sister of yours. You need a makeover, Cross." She explained, after turning around.

 _'I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this.'_ Bloom thought to herself, as Chisato found a grey over the shoulder top and black leggings tuck away in Bloom's closet.

Over 30 minutes have passed as Chisato was trying to change the newly turned 17 year old Bloom Rosalie Cross into something more… different than the sweet and innocent daughter who Kaien, Tsubaki and the rest of Cross Academy know.

After having a few struggles with Bloom, Chisato managed to finish the job right having any interruptions.

"There, all done." Chisato responded, before Bloom stood up and walked towards the wall mirror to see that her long cherry blossom pink hair was up in two high ponytails. Her eye makeup had black eyeliner to create a cat eye look and the glitter violet eyeliner underneath her eyelashes. Her attire was her grey over the shoulder top that had a black ribcage design on, black leggings and a pair of black knee high five buckle combat boots that Bloom only wore to the vampire hunter training grounds. "What do you think, Bloomie?" She questioned.

"Do you think that my father would let me walk out of the house looking like this?" Bloom questioned as she felt unsure.

"Bloomie, you've worried too damn much. We're only going outside the walls, just for tonight. And you can go back to being the goody two shoes, like you were." Chisato explained, having her hands on Bloom's shoulders while she stood behind the pink haired teen.

"I'm not a goody two shoes. I used to be her back when I was a kid." Bloom rejected, as Chisato managed to dig through the closet once more until she found a small spray can bottle of teal blue hair dye. "What are you doing?" She questioned as Chisato started shaking the bottle and uncapping it.

"Hold still." Chisato stated, before spraying Bloom's left bang for a few seconds until she stop. "There… Now, look at you. A different Bloom Rosalie Cross, who is now 17 years old." She responded as Bloom look at herself in the mirror.

"I haven't use that… like in ages. But I like it." Bloom responded, before looking back at Chisato. "So.. What about you? Is it my turn to do something to you?" She questioned.

"Nope." Chisato answered, before ripping her day class uniform off of her to reveal a black sleeveless skater dress and a studded black vest. "I went ahead and did mines, before coming here. In 15 minutes, we'll be heading out into town, Bloomie. Get ready to have the time of your life." She explained, before hiding her ripped day class uniform underneath Bloom's bed.

* * *

At the Headmaster's office, Kaien was looking at an old picture of Bloom when she was five years old, hugging her father as she had vanilla bean flavored icing on her lips, kissing Kaien's cheek, leaving him in his gleeful personality.

"Looking back in the past again, goofball?" Tsubaki questioned, as she had Hiroyuki behind her back, sleeping soundly while having Chika in her arms drinking the mixture of her mother's blood and warm milk in a bottle. "Bloom has really grown, Kaien." She stated.

"She has. It reminds me of yesterday when you've survived Rido's attack and I got to hold Bloomie-chan before it was too late." Kaien explained, as he pushed up his glasses and place the picture down on the desk. "I still hate how we treated her this morning. Maybe we should give her a break, dear." He suggested.

"Kaien, our daughter who just turn 17 years old doesn't know when to stop with the stubbornness. She reminds of Yuki when she'll do whatever it take to protect this academy. Do you remember the one time that she left Yuki home alone to venture off into town? Do you remember… the accident?" Tsubaki explained.

"Yes… I remember, love. From this day forward, Bloom has become a troublesome girl. But I'm sure, Kaname-kun will put some sense into her." Kaien responded, before hearing a few knocks on the door and the forbidden couple saw Kaname Kuran. "Ah, Kaname-kun, we're so glad that you can come at short notice." He greeted, as Kaname stood in front of Kaien.

"Headmaster. Auntie Tsubaki, what is this about? Is it about Kiryu?" Kaname questioned, as Tsubaki sat down on the couch after placing Hiroyuki and Chika in the bassinet next to Kaien's half splitted desk.

"I'm afraid not. It's about your cousin, Bloom." Kaien answered.

"Please, have a seat, nephew." Tsubaki responded, before Kaname sat down across from the eldset Kuran.

"What has Bloom done now? Is she turning into a naughty girl?" Kaname questioned.

"No! No, she's not! She's my cute and lovable one! My first born daughter has always shown love for her father…" Kaien explained, as he trailed off on how Bloom will always be his daughter.

"He's quite annoying sometimes." Tsubaki responded, causing Kaien's eyes to widened in shock before running over to his pureblood wife.

"No, I'm not, my flower. Please forgive me." Kaine whined quietly as tears were running down his face.

"I will. Anyway, Kaname, even though you are Bloom's cousin. We need your help. This morning, Bloom went outside of the academy walls to explore the world around and she brought some werewolf looking human who doesn't speaks English." Tsubaki explained.

"We believe that our little Bloomie might be turning rebellious against us after what happened. I know she is still studying to be a vampire hunter, but we need your help to keep an close eye on her." Kaien responded.

"I see. But one question, why are you still training her to fight against us? She is born a vampire, not some enemy towards her own kind." Kaname questioned, while pouring a glass of water and put in two 06Ω tablets, watching it dissolved. "Even though I erase her memory of that tragic night five years ago, doesn't mean she can like Kiryu. And even you Kaien Cross, you were once one before Bloom was even born into this word." He explained.

"I gave up my vampire hunter position for this. Family comes first, not hunting every vampire down. My loving wife, Akihiko and Yuki support my pacifist ideology for both humans and vampires to come together as one. And even you support this too, Kaname-kun." Kaien answered, before removing his arms around Tsubaki. "I might be on this earth long enough to see Bloom reached 1,000 years, but I want her to support it too."

"Just look after, nephew. I mean, we're here for you and the night class. But the night class students cannot know that I'm alive, and know about Bloom's true origins." Tsubaki responded.

"I will keep an eye on her. If I see any trouble, I'll make sure to let both of you know." Kaname answered, after drinking his blood tabley water to quench his thirst.

Kaname left the office without another word.

As soon as he made it back into the hallway, he looked out the window to see both Bloom and Chisato sneaking out of Cross Academy while avoiding detection from Yukie, Zero and any other Day Class students.

 _'Bloom. Just what a troublesome girl like you is doing now?'_ Kaname thought.

* * *

 **Well, I'm back again after soon long! After buying the full collection of Vampire Knight on DVD, I felt confident enough to continue the story, while working on my wrestling stories!**

 **And in this story, there will be a different Bloom to let you know, instead of the one you know back in Sakurakoji Hime! What will happen to Bloom and Chisato in the next chapter? Will they have the time of their lives? Or will Kaname will stop them?**

 **Chisato means a thousand villages. But I'm still working on her last name.**


End file.
